


날 사랑하게 될 거야 (You Will Love Me)

by nahago_nolja



Series: Jangjun+members a/b/o series [1]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I write the F word a lot, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Swearing, The others are only briefly mentioned, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahago_nolja/pseuds/nahago_nolja
Summary: 'I'm gonna help him.' Bomin thought. 'I'm gonna be there for him. Even if I Present as an Omega as well, I'll still do my best to be the one at his side. Because I love him. And Jangjun being an Omega changes nothing. I still want him. Still want to be there for him'. Bomin hoped that his eyes were showing even a small part of his determination.SLIGHT WARNING!At the start of the fic Bomin is 17&1/2 & Jangjun is 21, but nothing smexy happens till Bomin is over 19.NOTE:Comments are still moderated, but now guests can leave them too (sorry, I didn't realize I checked the other option before)
Relationships: Bae Seungmin/Son Youngtaek | TAG, Choi Bomin/Lee Jangjun
Series: Jangjun+members a/b/o series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897318
Comments: 21
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER + IMPORTANT NOTES**
> 
> \+ I don't own GolCha or any of the members. I only own the plot and the writing that made this story up.  
>  \+ I haven't written anything in a long time ( ~~it shows~~ ) and posted online for even longer. I tend to write for myself about things/people/situations that I love and I decided to let others read my stuff again.  
>  \+ Part of my planned " _Jangjun+members a/b/o series_ ", but they are all standalone stories (unless stated otherwise)  
>  \+ It was supposed to be up for Bomin's birthday. I know I'm posting this late but I couldn't do it before.  
>  \+ Also, fellow BoJun's enthusiasts, where u at? The abysmal amount of fics for this pair is _depressing_.  
>  \+ Yes, the title of this fic is from ONF's "We Must Love". I love it. And I tend to use song titles or lyrics for my fics. Deal with it.
> 
> **Terms I use for my a/b/o fics:**
> 
> \+ **To Present** = manifesting the "secondary gender" (either a/b/o). In this fic it can happen either on a person's 20th or 21st birthday.  
>  \+ **To Scent** = layering one own's scent on another person either by letting a whiff of pheromones out and 'directing' it towards another person or by rubbing the nose on the other's scent glands  
>  \+ **To Scent Mark** = scent layering done as a more intimate act, like licking and giving kisses on the other's scent glands; sharing clothes is considering an act of Scent Marking. It can mean the people who do it are dating, but it also happens if they are extremely close or for protection or to show intent of courting.  
>  \+ **Clipped** = for this I got the inspiration from a fic I read years ago (I forgot both the name and from which fandom it was from); basically it means that, after they Present, betas and omegas can go to a hospital/clinic where they get a small clip inserted through injection that blocks the uterus so they don't get pregnant. It can be removed just as easily with the same procedure.  
>  \+ **(Mate) Cycle** = "rut" (for alphas/betas) or "heat" (for betas/omegas). Betas either go into heat or rut depending on their partners (alphas for the first, other betas and omegas for the latter) when they get one; when singles, betas experience a mix of the 2 things. It lasts for 3 days either before or after a person's birthday and then every 3 months.
> 
> Canon age difference. 
> 
> "Dialogue"  
>  ' _Thoughts_ '  
>  «Messages / written texts / dialogues narrated inside other dialogues»
> 
> Bomin's POV
> 
> Enjoy~❤

At the age of 17 and a half, Bomin was sure that his last year of high school was going to massively suck.

He planned to go to the same university as the rest of his pack so he had to keep his grades in the top 10% of the school, which meant spending as much time as possible over his books studying and revising. Somehow, he also ended up being appointed as the leader of the school's track team. Balancing practices and homework wasn't going to be fun. _At all_.

At least he had his pack. Even if he was the last of them still in high school, just thinking about the others made Bomin smile. He firmly believed that meeting his hyungs was the best thing to ever happen to him. As he was the youngest this meant being the center of constant shows of support and love. Bomin was sincerely grateful for it. His hyungs would help him with his homework, cheer for him during competitions, offer comfort and cuddles whenever he felt down and make him laugh to the point of tears.

Especially his Jangjun-hyung.

Jangjun gave the best cuddles (all the other members would agree with Bomin on this), he was always helpful and never failed to make him smile. Just his presence was enough to make someone's day better.

Bomin wasn't biased.

_Not at all_.

He might have been harbouring a ~~gigantic~~ _small_ crush on his hyung since he was 15, but honestly, who could blame him?

Jangjun was attractive, had a great body (he was the previous captain of his high school's track team and the current one at his University), had a funny and loving personality, a charming smile, was a hardworker and the moodmaker of the group. All around a nice guy. The amount of fans and would-be suitors he had around him was to be expected. Bomin tried not to think too much about it.

He knew Jangjun had gone on dates before, but he never had a serious relationship and he preferred to spend his time with the rest of the pack. Bomin also knew (thanks to the amount of times Jangjun spent talking and cuddling with him, but also because the older told him while drunk off his ass) that he was his hyung's favorite dongsaeng so he hoped he'd still have a chance.

Because it was almost the end of February and Jangjun would be turning 21 soon.

Nothing happened on his previous birthday, so this time he would finally Present.

And there was no doubt he would be an Alpha.

All the signs were there: his body structure, his leadership skills, the way he would become the center of attention just by entering a room. Genetics were also in his favor, considering the majority of relatives from both sides of his family were either Alphas or Betas. Unlike Bomin, who came from two long lines consisting mostly of Omegas and a few Betas (and _extremely_ rare cases of Alphas).

This gave Bomin hope.

Because he wanted to be the Omega to Jangjun's Alpha.

Wanted to be the one at his hyung's side. Wanted to be spoiled by Jangjun and give him back as much love and affection.

Bomin was burning in anticipation when, three days before his birthday, Jangjun sent a message to their group chat stating he was starting to Present and he was going offline because Cycles were a bitch to deal with and he would be in no position to talk or see anyone. Bomin sent words of encouragement and support like the others. He was going to see him again on his birthday and was so excited to finally find out what his ~~Alpha~~ hyung would smell like (even if he couldn't fully enjoy the experience, because senses would get sharper only after Presenting).

' _One step closer to my_ _dream_ ' Bomin thought.

Now all he had to do was wait.

What could go wrong?

~

Bomin was looking at his phone but he wasn't really _seeing_ it. He kept reading the same sentences over and over again but it felt like his brain wasn't comprehending the words.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

' _Okay. Okay. Maybe I read it wrong. Okay. Let's check again_ ' he thought and then opened his pack's group chat to read what his leader Daeyeol wrote a few minutes earlier:

> «Jangjun's an Omega.
> 
> Bet you are all surprised.
> 
> I sure was when I saw him earlier.
> 
> I'm taking him to the clinic to get Clipped.
> 
> See you all for his bday's dinner at my place.
> 
> 7pm. Don't be late.»

What followed were a string of texts from the other members. Everybody was surprised but they also sent messages of love and congratulations to Jangjun who was still listed offline.

Bomin couldn't reply. He was stuck on the same word and couldn't come up with a response.

Omega.

Jangjun was an _Omega_.

Just a word was enough to make his dream shatter and crumble.

Omegas tended to look for an Alpha partner first, even if there was a steady rising of Beta/Omega pairings lately (mostly due to the fact that Betas were currently the vast majority of the population).

What chances would Bomin have now? With his family's history there's no way he'll Present as anything else except as an Omega.

Bomin realised he was about to cry when he noticed his vision was going blurry.

' _Fuck.... It's over... He'll never... He..._ ' Bomin thought before a hiccup came out and he let his tears fall freely. ' _He'll never want me now_ '

And Bomin cried.

~

' _He looks tired_ ' was Bomin's first thought when he set his eyes on Jangjun, who showed a small smile even if he was laying down on the couch.

They were at Daeyeol's apartment, the unofficial meeting place for the pack, and Bomin was one of the last members to arrive. Earlier he managed to send a simple «Congratulations hyung ❤», but only after exhausting himself with crying. He still took his time to clean up and dress decently because, no matter what, it was Jangjun's birthday, which was reason enough to celebrate. His hyung also finally Presented, a once-in-a-lifetime occasion, and that too deserved to be threated as a joyous moment, regardless of what Bomin's feelings were about the unexpected outcome.

"Hey baby" Jangjun said when he spotted him entering the room. "Come cuddle with me~"

Bomin quickly walked towards the couch, greeting the rest of his hyungs, elbowing Donghyun and Jibeom (who entered the apartment first and already let Jangjun Scent them) out of the way and lowered himself half on top of the newly Presented Omega.

"Happy birthday hyung" Bomin said, burying his nose on the other's neck. The smell of honey, typical of Omegas, immediately enveloped him; there was something else too, something fruity.

' _Oranges..? No. ... Mandarins maybe?_ '

"Congrats for Presenting" he hastily added, before he let his face rest fully on Jangjun's neck.

' _God, he smells so good_ '

"Thanks baby~" his hyung said, wrapping his arms around Bomin and holding him tight. "That was quite the surprise, right?"

' _You have no idea_ ' Bomin wanted to say. "How are you feeling?" he decided to ask instead.

He felt Jangjun sigh before one of his hands started petting his hair. ' _The combination of this smell and his cuddles is making me drowsy. Damn... Feels good though. Wanna stay like this forever_ '.

"Like I was constantly switched between an oven and a fridge while my insides were being rearranged by a washing machine"

"... Wow"

"... Yeah"

"... I'm so glad I'm not old enough to Present" Bomin said in a deadpan voice, while letting his arms hold Jangjun closer.

"Aish, this kid!" Jangjun said pinching his ass and making Bomin squeak. In retaliation he started tickling his hyung's sides, making him laugh and squirm under him.

"Okay, okay, stop it baby, hyung is too tired" Jangjun said after only a few seconds. Bomin dropped his hands immediately, going back to his cuddling position. Jangjun chuckled and resumed petting his hair and caressing his back.

They stayed like that for a while, letting the noise of the others making dinner or playing games in the background.

"I'm so glad I have to deal with that only every three months" Bomin heard Jangjun say.

"Hyung..."

"Hm~? What is it?"

Bomin hesitated, not really sure if he should really ask his hyung about something that was definitely personal. Jangjun waited a few seconds before prodding him to continue.

"Come on, baby. Tell me~"

"What's... what's gonna happen now?" Bomin asked in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" Jangjung replied sounding confused.

"I mean..." ' _Should I ask? Do I really want to know?_ ' "For your heat... how... I mean, is somebody..." Gosh, it was really hard to say those words. "You live with Youngtaek-hyung and Seungmin-hyung so... will they? Or even somebody else... I mean... Ugh" ' _I give up, it's too embarassing_ '

Jangjun was silent for a few seconds before he spoke.

"You wanna know if someone's gonna help me out during my heats?"

Bomin just nodded, quite red in the face, unable to say a word or meet his hyung's eyes.

"No one" came the quick and unexpected reply.

"Huh?"

Jangjun huffed but didn't hesitate to explain more.

"Honestly I don't think I'll feel comfortable with either of them helping me out" Jangjun said in a lower voice, probably to avoid letting the other members who were in the room with them hear what he was saying. "Like, these past few days they were at the apartment with me, even if I was locked in my own room, but the thought of letting them in? If only just to bring me food or water? I don't know, it just felt _wrong_. Same reason applies to Daeyeol-hyung. Plus, he's leader. No. Just... no".

"Oh..."

That was... _unexpected_.

"What about Sungyoon-hyung?" Bomin had to ask, because among the three oldest of the pack, he was the only Alpha.

"Ah... My Omega doesn't find his smell appealing" Jangjun said, voice even softer than before.

Bomin suddenly raised his head to look at his hyung who appeared to hold back a grimace.

"... What"

' _Is this for real?_ '

Jangjun nodded and briefly looked towards the kitchen where Sungyoon was making dinner, helped by Daeyeol and Seungmin.

"Don't get me wrong, my Omega− God, it feels so strange to say it like this" Jangjun said making a weirded-out face "− recognizes him as pack. But the idea of having him as a mate or just a helper during my heat makes it feel like his smell suddenly turned... _trashy_?"

Jangjun looked confused by his own words and Bomin wasn't any better.

"... Huh?"

"Yeah, I don't know how to explain it" Jangjun said, sighing and pulling Bomin back towards his own body. Bomin had _zero_ complains about it. "My Omega knows Sungyoon smells like burning wood, as expected from an Alpha, and grapes but the simple thought of being with him as more than just a hyung makes my brain go ' _nope, he smells rotten, no good, keep away_ '. So, you know... Nothing's gonna happen".

' _What. The actual. Fuck_ '

"... Does hyung know?"

"Sort of? My senses are sharper now, you know?" He waited until Bomin nodded before continuing. "So I Scented everybody in the pack as soon as I saw you guys. When I got to hyung, I smelled him and said «well, you are considered pack for sure. And one day you're gonna make a Beta or an Omega really happy. But that definitely ain't me»."

"What did he say?"

"He made a face so I let him Scent me and when he pulled back he nodded and said I was right." Jangjun said, shrugging gently. "We are still good though. And honestly? It's better this way. We always had a siblings-like relationship. Finding each other attractive all of a sudden would have been weird to say the least".

"Oh"

' _Oh..._ '

Bomin probably shouldn't feel as relieved as he was, because that meant his favorite hyung was gonna suffer alone every time he went into heat.

 _That_ gave him an idea.

"I'll help" he said before he could think too much about it.

"Huh?"

"I..." ' _Come on Bomin, where's your courage?_ ' "I'll help you out. When... When it's time. Any way you want me to" Bomin said, voice low but firm.

Jangjun's hands stilled.

"... What do you mean?" his hyung asked, tone so soft Bomin barely heard him.

"I mean..." Bomin raised his head to look properly at Jangjun. "Any way you need. Even if it's just bringing you food and drinks or cuddling or helping you wash up or just keeping you company watching something or... or _whatever_ else you need. Anything, hyung. _Anything_." Bomin said, voice steady and firm in its conviction.

They stayed like that for a few long seconds, just looking at each other.

' _I'm gonna help him_.' Bomin thought. ' _I'm gonna be there for him. Even if I Present as an Omega as well, I'll still do my best to be the one at his side. Because I love him. And Jangjun being an Omega changes nothing. I still want him. Still want to be there for him_ '. Bomin hoped that his eyes were showing even a small part of his determination.

"I can't ask that much from you" Jangjun finally said.

' _It's not a no'_ Bomin realised. ' _He's... He's actually considering it. And... he sounded hopeful? Can I...? Will he...?_ '

"You are not asking anything" Bomin said, letting his head fall back on Jangun's neck, Scenting him once again and feeling him shiver slightly under his body. "I'm offering. Of my own free will. _Anything_ , hyung."

Jangjun's arms wrapped tightly around him, pulling him even closer, if possible, to himself. He even dropped a kiss to Bomin's temple and left his lips graze the skin there.

"Are you really sure baby?"

"... You know you are my favorite hyung, right?" Bomin asked with a cute voice and was satisfied when he felt Jangjun's lips shift into a smile.

"I know~"

"And that I love you right?" ' _Even if you have no idea how much_ '

"I love you too my baby boy~"

' _Ugh, I shouldn't be this happy for a simple pet name. Ah... but it's from him so..._ '

"Then you know I mean it" he said, sounding serious again.

Because this was _important_.

They kept quiet for a few minutes. Bomin decided to let Jangjun think about it, hoping for a positive answer, and let his eyes roam around the room.

Daeyeol was currently getting his ass kicked at Kart Rider by Donghyun (obviously, as if someone could beat the King at his own game) while Youngtaek and Jibeom were cheering on the younger and Joochan had moved to the kitchen, probably to help in place of their leader, even if it looked like he was sneaking more bites than being helpful, according to the occasional scolding shouts from Sungyoon and Seungmin. Jaehyun, being a good dongsaeng as usual, was helping set the table, humming what sounded like a recent pop song.

And, of course, Bomin was busy cuddling Jangjun, as it happened most of the times the pack met for the evenings.

' _This is perfect. I got so lucky to meet them_ '

"Okay" Jangjun's sudden word startled Bomin.

"Huh?"

His hyung sighed, but it was in an affectionate way.

"Okay, you can help me"

_Oh..._

Oh!

' _Oh... My... God... Oh My God. OhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGod−_ '

"... Really?" Bomin didn't care if his voice was slightly trembling, he was too excited for what was happening.

"Yeah..." Jangjun said, voice soft and full of affection.

"Okay. Good. _Perfect_."

Jangjun laughed lightly and gently squeezed him.

"When the time comes, hyung will let you know. Sounds good?"

"Hell yeah" Bomin said, nodding vigorously, making Jangjun laugh again.

Bomin couldn't believe his hyung actually agreed and was bursting with joy. His happy thoughts were interrupted when he heard Jangjun speak again.

"I think it's gonna work."

"I'll do my best. You can trust me hyung."

"I do. With my life"

' _Okay, my heart is gonna explode, I can't deal with this. It makes me wanna do things that I really shouldn't be thinking about right now_ '

"Besides... My Omega likes your smell the most" Jangjun added almost in a whisper.

Bomin was quite sure he had stopped breathing for a few seconds.

"What" he asked in a strangled voice.

"Yeah... Even if you haven't Presented yet, your smell now is... Good. My Omega is _pleased_ " Jangjun explained, almost sounding embarassed.

"What do I smell like?" Bomin shyly asked.

"Like freshly washed sheets airing outside on a sunny day" came the immediate reply. "It'll get stronger once you Present, but it's there and... it's nice".

"That's... very specific and... good, I guess?"

"The best" Jangjun said with conviction. And coming from a somewhat neat-freak like him, it probably was.

"Oh... I'm glad"

' _Maybe not all hope is lost_ ' Bomin thought.

Sure, Jangjun Presenting as an Omega really came out of nowhere and left everybody shocked, but his conversation with his hyung gave him strenght again.

Bomin knew that it was going to be an uphill "battle": Jangjun was what people would call "a good catch", which meant that some of his suitors would change because of his new status, but the numbers won't decrease.

But he had an advantage over everybody else. And was planning to make it count.

Bomin was ready to do his best to prove to Jangjun that he could be the one for him and wouldn't need to look for a partner anywhere else.

And when it was time for dinner, there, sitting in his leader's apartment, surrounded by his pack, his favorite hyung by his side, Bomin felt determination flowing through his veins.

' _Jangjun-hyung, I'll make you see how perfect we are for each other_ '.

End of Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon!  
> I wanted to post at least the first part on Bomin's birthday but situations outside of my control prevented it from happening.
> 
> Positive reviews are welcome.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> Needless hate can be left outside the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only after he had his own shower and stepped into his hyung's room that his brain finally caught up with what was about to happen.
> 
> ' _Oh God, this is it. It's happening. Stay calm. Everything will be fine. Stay_ _fucking_ _calm. You are doing this for him. Focus, Bomin_ ' he mentally scolded himself.
> 
> It was working, sort of, but the vision in front of him wasn't helping _at all_.
> 
> Jangjun was lying in his bed, a considerable amount of pillows and blankets scattered all around (' _He really wasn't joking when he said he was nesting_ '), wearing only a pair of shorts and a sleeveless shirt that looked a bit too big on him, making him appear cuter and softer than usual.
> 
> ' _Does he have any idea what he is doing to me? This is_ _lethal_.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact#1 = Bomin unconsciously takes his clothes off when he sleeps. He admitted this himself when he did the "Electrifying Interview" with Jangjun, whose only comment to that was " _I'm not the one taking them off you_ ", like... seriously, man?
> 
> It was also the interview when Jangjun said to Bomin " _So pretty. I'd totally date you_ " in front of other people and cameras and I fckin' _**SCREAMED**_.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter features: soft-cute-emotional-cuddly Jangjun and so-done-with-school & totally-whipped-for-his-hyung Bomin.
> 
> Also, I don't think I mentioned this in the previous chapter, but you can feel if someone's happy/sad/pleased/angry/etc... by their pheromones, like perceiving a feeling of the other's emotions.

"Dialogue"

' _Thoughts_ '

«Messages / written texts / dialogues narrated inside other dialogues»

Bomin's POV

Enjoy~❤

~

Bomin was right: school officially sucked.

"It just started but I can't wait for it to be over" was the most frequent comment by Seniors like him.

He felt like they had twice the homework compared to the previous year, the teachers were harsher when grading their assignments and they were constantly put under pressure in preparation for the University entrance examination. ' _Fun times_ '.

And don't let him get started on the situation with the track team, because Bomin was one of the aces (along with his friends Hyunjin, Sanha and Eric) and they were all graduating the following Winter. This meant their coach was pushing them to be the best for the upcoming competitions, and considering that his friends' and his own pack had been the pride of their school (having won the regional championship seven times in a row already) they were all expected to keep up the tradition. ' _But hey, no pressure_ '.

But the most stressful downside for Bomin was the lack of his pack's presence at school.

' _It feels like the last year of Junior High all over again_ ' he thought after the first week back.

He missed going to school with his hyungs, eating together, napping in an empty classroom or, weather permitting, under a tree, all sticking to each other in a mass of bodies that you couldn't tell whose limb belonged to whom.

Sure, now he got to spend more time with his same-aged friends, either in class or during lunch.

But it wasn't the same.

' _Can't deny my happiest moments are when I'm with my pack_ ' was Bomin's thought when his gaze landed on the tree in the courtyard where they spent so many days sitting under.

It barely took a bit over one month into the new school year before Bomin couldn't hold back any longer his complaint about his pack's absence from his daily life; which is why he wrote to the others in their group chat:

Maknae On Top:

«It's illegal to leave babies unattended

And you all left me here _ALONE_

Criminals

Shame on you»

Of course his hyungs replied in the only possible way: by calling him cute, apologizing with promises of cuddles and more sleepovers and gently telling him to simply "suck it up". ' _Bastards_ '.

Jangjun's answer to Bomin's complaints came in a surprising but pleasing way: when he wasn't busy with his own classes at University or at his part-time job, Jangjun would show up outside the gate of his high school to pick him up and they would spend the rest of the day together.

The first time he saw Jangjun outside his school (only three days after he sent that text) Bomin honestly thought he was allucinating. His hyung was standing on the sidewalk just next to the gate, wearing a long, light-blue coat and a matching hat that made his dark hair and pale skin stand out even more. Bomin couldn't help but be mesmerized by the vision in front of him.

' _He's breathtaking_ ' was Bomin's first thought the moment he realized Jangjun was actually there and not just a figment of his hyung-deprived imagination.

When Jangjun noticed him standing frozen, he just smiled at his baffled face and waved him over.

"Hyung...? What..." Bomin said, after he slowly approached the older, still surprised by the unexpected meeting.

"Ah... As the son of a policeman, I can't really condone any criminal behaviour, right?"

"I... You... Huh?"

Jangjun just rolled his eyes and opened his arms.

"Come here, you big baby~."

Bomin didn't have to be told twice and immediately threw himself in the arms of the person he loved the most.

' _This feels like home_ ' he thought, rubbing his nose against his hyung's neck and clenching his hands tightly over the other's back. Bomin felt Jangjun pull him even closer and Scent him in return, letting out such a content sigh.

"Missed you hyung" he said, voice soft and full of longing.

"Me too, baby" Jangjun replied, instead of making fun of him by saying something like «we literally saw each other five days ago» like he would have done with the others. "You know hyung's always gonna be here for you, right?"

Bomin nodded and let himself be soothed by the older's hug, not caring at all about what the other students who were leaving the school would think looking at them.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes before he felt Janjun pull back.

"Come on, little Prince. Let's go home" the older said, grabbing Bomin's hand.

' _It feels like I'm getting picked up from school by my boyfriend_ ' was Bomin's thought and immediately after he started mentally beating himself up.

' _Come on, man, keep it real. It's just a hyung taking care of his dongsaeng. Don't see too much into it_ ' he tried to convince his own Jangjun-centered brain.

'... _But I can't stop my heart from feeling this way_ ' he thought looking at Jangjun who was talking about his day while walking by his side, their interwined hands swinging gently between them.

Bomin was so lost gazing adoringly at the other that he barely noticed when they reached the apartment Jangjun was sharing with Seungmin and Youngtaek. Which reminded him...

"How's Taek-hyung?" he asked after they stepped inside, took off their shoes and coats and moved towards the living room while Jangjun walked towards the kitchen to prepare some coffee for the both of them.

Youngtaek had Presented as a Beta just a few days earlier, right before his birthday. Bomin had seen him at dinner when they celebrated, but the other looked so tired that he was the first to fall asleep that night, barely managing to eat some cake, before he collapsed from exhaustion.

"Better now" Jangjun replied, carrying back two mugs full of their favorite drink. "But his energy levels are still lower than usual, so he's keeping it easy for a few more days."

"Oh. I hope he'll feel good soon" Bomin said, sitting down and half-laying on the couch, but leaving enough space for the other, who simply placed the mugs on the small table in front of them to let them cool down for a while. When Jangjun leaned back and opened his arms, Bomin didn't hesitate to snuggle up to him once again.

"... Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Do you still want my help?" Bomin asked, voice soft and unsure.

He couldn't help it. He simpy _had_ to ask.

No matter what Jangjun had said before, Youngtaek could potentially be a helper now. What if his hyung had changed idea? What if he considered Youngtaek's scent better than Bomin's? _What if_ −?

"Huh? Where did this come from?" Jangjun asked, clearly surprised.

"Well, I know you said before that you'd only let me, and no one else, help you during your heats" Bomin said, face pressed on his hyung's chest, too shy to look him in the eyes. "But that was before Taek-hyung Presented. So... I don't know... Maybe you changed your mind after his full scent came out...?"

Jangjun simply snorted and started petting Bomin's head like he usually did. If Bomin wasn't so tense waiting for the other to answer, he might start purring.

"Not gonna happen" his hyung replied. "Sure, Taek-ie is pack and my lovable dongsaeng. But I wouldn't want his scent around me during heats even if you paid me. No offence of course~."

"... Really?"

"Yup" he felt Jangjun nodding. "It's not like he smells bad or something. It's just... his scent is not compatible with mine?"

"Oh..."

' _I really shouldn't be too happy about this... But honestly I can't help it_ '.

"Besides, out of all the people I know, I like your scent the most, even if at your age it's barely there. I told you before, remember?" Jangjun added, pressing a kiss at the top of Bomin's head and lightly smelling him, letting his own pheromones out and gently wrapping his sweet scent around the both of them.

Bomin could do nothing but nod, his face flushing from the burst of happiness he felt.

' _This man is gonna be the end of me_ '.

"Have you?"

"Hm?"

"Have you changed idea?" Jangjun softly asked.

Bomin sat up so quickly he almost bumped his head against the other.

"Absolutely not!" he said, voice full of conviction. "I want to be the one you can rely on, hyung. The only one."

Jangjun blinked a couple of times before he lightly laughed.

"Aigoo. My baby's looking so serious~" he said, softly patting his cheeks.

"I am" Bomin replied, letting his own hand rest on top of the other's. "You should only have me."

For a few moments neither of them moved, just sitting silently and staring at each other.

Jangjun smiled lovingly at Bomin, pulling him closer so that their foreheads could gently touch.

"My precious boy~. Hyung is so happy to have such a wonderful dongsaeng like you~."

"Me too, hyung. I'm happy to have you, too."

' _God, I love him so fucking much._ '

~

His conversation with Jangjun that day helped to reduce some of Bomin's doubts. So when he got a text from his hyung, almost at the end of May, he felt more confident that he was actually prepared to help.

❤Best Hyung❤:

«I'm nesting.

I'm freakin' nesting.

I just noticed from the amount of pillows and blankets on my bed.

What the hell.

Can you fucking believe it?

Anyway, this is it.

Come over tomorrow.

It's showtime, baby~»

Bomin still felt a bit nervous, though: he wanted to make sure everything went well for his hyung. It probably showed on his face, because when Jangjun opened the door of his apartment and looked at him, he just laughed.

"Oh baby, you don't have to be so tense~."

"I'm not" Bomin replied, probably a little too quickly.

Jangjun's raised eyebrow and amused smirk told him the other didn't believe him at all.

"... Maybe just a tiny bit."

"Hmm~."

"... Only a little."

"Sure~."

"This is important, hyung. I don't wanna fuck it up" Bomin admitted, dropping his bag on the floor of Jangjun's room and plopping down on his bed.

He felt his hyung sitting next to him and pull him into a hug.

"Don't worry, baby. I don't expect things to go perfectly and smoothly" Jangjun said, letting his fingers gently massage Bomin's head. "We can learn together how to deal with it, okay?"

Bomin nodded, wrapping his arm around the other to bring him closer so that he could Scent him properly. Not that he had to try too hard. Jangjun's sweet smell was already filling up the room and his heat didn't even start yet.

' _I bet it's gonna get even more intense soon._ '

~

His hunch was proved right just a few hours later.

Dinner had been a slightly tense affair, with Youngtaek and Seungmin having to sit as far away from Jangjun as possible: every time one of them moved a little closer to reach something on the table, Jangjun would scrunch his nose, as if he could smell something awful.

It even got to the point that they couldn't help to clean up after they ate like they usually did, because as soon as Youngtaek stood up and started walking towards the sink (he had to pass behind Jangjun's chair to reach it), the older actually _growled_.

"I'm gonna shower" Jangjun told Bomin, sounding slightly exhausted, after the other two swiftly ran away from the kitchen to avoid making the situation even worse. "Hopefully it will calm me down."

"It's okay, hyung. I'll take care of everything here."

Jangjun managed a small smile and walked towards him, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks angel" he said, making Bomin blush.

It was only after he had his own shower and stepped into his hyung's room that his brain finally caught up with what was about to happen.

' _Oh God, this is it. It's happening. Stay calm. Everything will be fine. Stay_ _fucking_ _calm. You are doing this for him. Focus, Bomin_ ' he mentally scolded himself.

It was working, sort of, but the vision in front of him wasn't helping _at all_.

Jangjun was lying in his bed, a considerable amount of pillows and blankets scattered all around (' _He really wasn't joking when he said he was nesting_ '), wearing only a pair of shorts and a sleeveless shirt that looked a bit too big on him, making him appear cuter and softer than usual.

' _Does he have any idea what he is doing to me? This is_ _lethal_ _._ '

And the smell.

' _God, the room is completely saturated by it._ '

Bomin didn't even have fully developed senses like someone who Presented would have, but it was still strong enough that he barely had to take a sniff to feel his lungs filled by it.

"Bomin-a~" Jangjun called him, patting the space besides him on the bed. "Come cuddle with me~."

' _Adorable. Why does he look so cute? I don't know if I can survive three days with him looking like this_ ' he thought laying down next to his hyung and wrapping his arms around him, pulling him closer.

"This is nice" Jangjun said, voice heavy with sleep, burying his face on Bomin's chest and letting his own arm lay around the younger.

"Get some rest. I'm here. I'll take care of you" Bomin said, letting his head lean on top of the other while he slowly moved one of his hands up and down Jangjun's back.

"Hmmm~ So nice~ 'Night, Bomin-a~."

"Sleep well, hyung" Bomin replied, but Jangjun had already fallen asleep.

' _Okay, it's not so bad. I can do this._ '

~

' _Maybe I can't do this_ ' Bomin thought, holding Jangjun tight and whispering calming words that didn't seem to have much of an effect.

He woke up half an hour earlier when he heard his hyung whimper in his sleep. The sudden and frequent spikes of pheromone's releases meant he had fully started his heat and was in pain.

"It hurts..." Jangjun said, curling into himself and wrapping his arms around his belly. "It hurts so badly..."

It was heartbreaking to see his hyung, who was usually a ball of sunshine and a cheerful person, look so pitiful and suffering so much.

"I'm sorry, hyung. I'm _so_ sorry. Wish I could take the pain away" Bomin said, massaging Jangjun's back. Heats were not a funny experience and, honestly, there really wasn't much he could do to improve the other's situation.

Well...

There was _something_...

Something that Omegas craved to fill the emptiness inside them.

But he couldn't do it...

Bomin was still a minor and, until he was of age and the circumstances were different, Jangjun would never agree to it. And the more his heat would progress, the less his hyung would be in the right state of mind to decide if what they'd do could be good or bad, which will make it look like Bomin was trying to take advantage of him.

He would never do that to the one person he loved with all his heart.

He wanted Jangjun. Wanted him so badly. But this wasn't the right time.

Still, he got an idea and his hunch was telling him that it could work.

"Hyung, I think there's something that I could do to help..."

"What is it?"

"Could you... Could you turn around, please?"

Jangjun stared at him for a few seconds, before slowly complying. As soon as he was fully turned, Bomin laid down next to him again, wrapping his arm around Jangjun's waist, pulling his back towards his chest; he then pressed his legs against his hyung's, making him curl on himself.

This way it looked like he was completely surrounding the other, as if to keep him safe, loved and protected. It was something he read about a few days earlier when he was looking for tips and he sincerely hoped it would work.

He still tried to keep his crotch away from Jangjun's lower back because getting a boner now would be _extremely bad_.

' _No sexy thoughts._ _Do NOT have_ _sexy thoughts about him now_ _. Think about the tests you have to study for next week. The amount of training times the coach has scheduled for the team. The lack of sleep you're gonna have to deal with until the end of the semester's exams and the final round of the Spring Championship..._

_... Aaannd now this is getting depressing. Fuck._ '

Bomin's hand started rubbing circles over the other's belly, letting his lips press on the back of Jangjun's head. It took a few minutes, but he slowly felt his hyung completely relax in his hold.

" _Oh_..."

"Hyung...? Is it okay?"

"It's good... Bomin, this... It's less painful now..." Jangjun said, sounding both relieved and surprised.

"I'm glad it worked" Bomin said, feeling like a weight had been removed from his shoulders. "I hate watching you suffer like that. I'm so sorry you have to go through this, hyung."

He felt Jangjun shake his head and press his back towards his chest even more.

"I'm the one who's sorry" his hyung said. "You're the youngest of the pack and you have not even Presented yet, but I'm making you take care of me while I'm like this."

"I told you before, you are not making me do anything" Bomin replied, gently rubbing his nose over the other's neck, feeling him shiver from the action. "I came up with this idea, I'm doing it willingly. You're important for me, hyung. So _special_. I'd do _anything_ for you."

Jangjun inhaled deeply and then reached to hold his free hand, while the air around them was slowly being filled by the smell of a pleased and content Omega.

" _You_ are special, baby. Having you in my life was the best thing that could ever happen to me."

Bomin was sure that, if he had Presented, his own pheromones would give out the same feeling as the other. '... _Wonder what our mixed scents would smell like..._ '

"Then we both got lucky, ne?" he said, making Jangjun chuckle.

"Yeah. Yeah, we did..." the other replied, sounding sleepy again.

"Rest, hyung. I've got you."

Bomin felt Jangjun's lips lightly pressing on his arm placed under his head and, a few seconds later, he knew the other wasn't awake anymore. Knowing that he managed to make his hyung feel better, it didn't take Bomin too long to follow him in the land of dreams.

And they both spent the rest of the night sleeping content and peacefully.

~

"Bomin~a..."

"Ya Bomin-a!"

"Choi Bomin, it's almost 10am, wake up."

"... whut?" he asked, voice heavy with sleep. He still refused to open his eyes. In his humble opinion, waking up before noon on a Saturday was a _crime_.

Bomin felt Jangjun laugh and rub his nose against his neck; that made him smile, his brain slowly filling up with thoughts like ' _you made your favorite hyung laugh_ ', ' _you're in bed with an Omega that YOU made happy_ ' and so on.

"Seriously Bomin, get up."

"Do we have to?" He knew he was whining, but he felt no shame about it. "I'm perfectly fine right here with you~."

"... Me too, baby" the other softly replied.

Bomin rolled around to pull Jangjun even closer to his own body. He pressed a light kiss over the other's forehead and let his lungs get filled by his favorite scent in the world.

"Then let's stay like this, hyung."

"I wanna get some breakfast before the other two get up, though" Jangjun said. "I don't think I'll react well if they are in the same room with me and I need to eat".

"... Okay."

"..."

"..."

"Are you gonna move anytime soon?"

"Five more minutes?"

" _Bomin_..."

"Okay, two more minutes. I'm even gonna help you make it" Bomin said, tone final. He felt Jangjun sigh but the other had stopped trying to move.

"Bomin-a."

"Yes, hyung?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You slept wrapped around me, right? Which, by the way, great idea. I don't feel any pain right now."

"Yup. I'm glad you are okay, hyung."

"Yeah, that's really amazing. Just so you know, I'm expecting you to wrap yourself around me like that tonight too."

"Of course, hyung. I'd do anything to make you feel better."

"Good. Good."

"Hmm-mmm."

"Really tight around me, hm?"

"Sure."

"..."

"..."

"... Then can you explain, if you were so attacked to me last night, what happened to your clothes?"

"..."

"..."

"... What?"

"You're not wearing clothes, Bomin-a"

"..."

"..."

"... What"

Jangjun chuckled before he pressed his hand over Bomin's chest.

His _bare_ chest.

The younger felt himself shiver when the hand slowly moved lower over his stomach, then he felt fingers lightly grazing the side of his boxers before reaching his equally _bare_ thigh.

Then, ever so slowly, the hand moved back to finally rest over his heart.

"No clothes."

Bomin started cursing, both mentally and out loud because ' _Fuck. Fuck, I can't believe I forgot about it. I'm a fucking idiot_ '.

He finally opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Jangjun who was obviously trying not to burst out laughing, but couldn't hold back anymore when their eyes met.

Bomin quickly looked down at his own body and groaned.

' _At least I still have my underwear on... And no boner, thank the Heavens... That would have been super embarassing._ '

Jangjun seemed to finally have his laughter under control and gently patted his chest.

"Would you like to share with the class~?"

Bomin was sure his face was on fire. ' _Congratulations on acting like an idiot in front of your love. Way to go_.'

"... I didn't do it on purpose" was his soft reply.

"Oh~?"

"I'm serious, hyung. This started like a couple of months ago? And I have no idea why."

"Hmmm, that's interesting..."

"I totally forgot about it, because it's not like it happens every night" Bomin said, letting is gaze shift away from his hyung's amused one. "I'm sorry."

"..."

"..."

"... I don't mind" Jangjun whispered.

"... Eh?"

Bomin turned to look back at his hyung who had started to gently rub his hand over his shoulders, chest and stomach, making Bomin shiver.

' _NoSexyThoughts.NoSexyThoughts.NoSexyThoughts.No−_ '

"I don't mind" Jangjun said again, locking eyes with him and showing a small smile. "I can fully feel your warmth and Scent you better like this" he added, letting his forehead lean against Bomin's chest. The air around them smelled even more like he was really pleased about it.

"Oh..."

' _Oh..._ '

Bomin didn't know what to say, his brain too busy screaming in joy and amazement.

' _Pajamas are overrated anyway._ '

~

Besides the initial hiccup that first night, the rest of Jangjun's heat passed almost without problems.

Thanks, mostly, to the use of the same tactic: as soon as Jangjun started feeling pain or discomfort, he would lay down next to Bomin or crawl into his lap and the younger would wrap himself completely around his hyung.

"I wasn't expecting this to work so well" was Bomin's comment during the Cycle's final night. Jangjun's pheromone releases had started to decrease during the afternoon, a clear sign that his heat was finally coming to a close.

"Me neither" Jangjun replied. "When I Presented, the pain was so bad I think I spent half the time cursing and crying. Having you here with me and finding something that could soothe the pain... This really went way better than I expected. You're a life-saver, Bomin."

Bomin couldn't contain the happiness he was feeling and the huge smile on his face.

"I'm happy, hyung" he replied. "Before I came here I was worried. I wanted things to be perfect, you know? Didn't want to mess it up."

"You didn't, baby" Jangjun said, snuggling closer to him. "You did such a great job. Hyung is proud of you."

"Thank you..."

"I actually have to apologize..."

"Hyung, if this is again about you thinking you forced me to do something−"

"Ah, no... It's about... Your pants and... You know..." Jangjung said, sounding embarassed.

"Oh... _That_..." Bomin felt the same, but for different reasons, and was glad his hyung was turned around and couldn't see his face. "You don't have to worry, hyung. Now that we know, there won't be problems again."

"... You sure?"

"Yeah, hyung. Everything is fine."

It was something they forgot about that would happen but made itself known back during the first day.

Because Omegas didn't just feel the pain if they didn't mate or get filled.

They would also _leak_.

_Copiously_.

Both of them had honestly removed the little fact from their heads and suddenly remembered when, on the first day, they were laying in bed after lunch. Bomin was sitting against the headboard, Jangjun on his lap leaning against him; they had decided to watch something, but they could only do it through the older's laptop, because going to the living room and risking meeting the others would have been a terrible idea.

They were so busy watching the screen intently when Bomin felt a spike of pheromone's release stronger than usual, then Jangjun twitched and whimpered.

And that's when he felt his lap suddenly getting warmer.

"Hyung...?" Bomin asked, frozen in his position, unsure about what was going on.

"Fuck, I'm sorry." Jangjun said, immediately moving away from him. "I'm so sorry, I forgot I would... Shit, Bomin, we need to change... Sorry, hyung is so sorry..."

When it looked like the other was about to cry, Bomin quickly grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Jangjun resisted at first, but Bomin kept strong and then he felt his hyung give up and crumble in his arms, crying softly.

"Hyung, what's wrong?" he asked, gently rubbing his back. "I don't understand..."

It took almost a full minute before Jangjun could calm down enough to reply.

"I forgot Omegas do this..." he said. "I'm sorry. I even have pads to use for this and I forgot... Sorry, babe..."

"Pads...? What?"

"I... I _leaked_ on you..."

"... Huh?"

"Bomin... Omegas leak when excited and... _and when in heat_..." Jangjun explained, sounding embarassed. "And I leaked on _you_..."

Bomin paused his ministrations and moved one of his hands towards his own crotch.

Which was _wet_.

Because his hyung, an Omega, had leaked on it.

' _... Fuck, that's hot._ '

He probably took too long to say something, because he felt Jangjun's smell turn sour and the other started pulling away from him.

"No, hyung, wait, I don't mind!"

Jangjun stopped his movements and looked at him. And Bomin felt like an asshole, because his hyung was crying again, probably feeling like he was disgusted by him.

"... What?"

"I mean..." ' _Try not to sound like a pervert_ ' "There's nothing wrong with it. It's completely natural. We just forgot that it would happen because neither of us is used to deal with this sort of things."

"I'm an Omega" Jangjun interrupted him, sounding upset. "I was taught that it would happen. I even bought pads to deal with this. I _should_ remember it."

"It's okay, this means we won't forget it again. I'll even make a note about it so we'll be better prepared for your next heat." Bomin softly replied, trying to calm down the other. "Nothing bad happened. Now, let's get changed and you can wear one of those things and we can go back to cuddle. Okay?"

He gave a small smile at the other, hoping that Jangjun would stop feeling upset about it.

A few moments later his hyung sighed and moved to rest his head against Bomin's shoulder.

"... I don't deserve you..."

"Don't say that" Bomin said, moving the other so that they could be face to face. "You are wonderful, hyung. My favorite person in the whole world."

Jangjung slowly smiled at him and his scent had turned content again.

"Thanks, baby... Love you..."

"I love you too, hyung"

' _More than anything. More than anyone else. I will become your everything. Like you are for me_ '.

End of Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this fic, I thought it would end up with no more than 2-3 chapters.  
> While I was writing this, my muse was like "B****, YOU THOUGHT" and now I have outlines for 3-4 more chapters after this one...
> 
> The reason why it's because, personally, I don't like to write about too many different moments/scenes in a chapter; so shorter (around 4.000 words each) parts but longer story.  
> This also means I can post a new chapter once a week/every 10 days, instead of taking too much time to come up with something.
> 
> Hopefully Part 3 will be up before their concert (I can't wait for it! Did you guys get the ticket?)
> 
> Meanwhile I'm also working on Jangjun/Joochan & Jangjun/Jibeom stories that are also part of this series (all the stories are NOT connected to each other), but I have no idea when I'm gonna start posting them. My muse is very tight-lipped about it.
> 
> Positive reviews are welcome.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.   
> Needless hate can be left outside the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... Still don't like Sungyoon's scent?" he had to ask. '  
>    
>  _Please say you don't. Please say you hate it. Please−_  
>    
>  '
> 
> "Fuck, no" was Jangjun's vehement reply. It was said with such conviction that Bomin couldn't help but sit up and turn to look at him: Jangjun honestly looked as if he was disgusted by the mere thought.
> 
> "Then why did you let him layer it all over you?" he blurted before he could stop himself.
> 
> Jangjun turned around but Bomin immediately averted his gaze. ' _Smooth, Bomin. Really smooth. Why don't you just tell him how you really feel, huh?_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote the outline for this chapter, I had a few scenes planned.  
> While in the process of actually writing it, I realized I'd get too many different moments in one part and, as I previously stated, it's not something I like to do.  
> This means there'll be even more chapters than I thought.  
> ... Surprise!! *jazz hands*
> 
> Anyway, this chapter features: BoJun being cute and cuddly, Bomin getting jealous, Jangjun unconsciously frying Bomin's brain with his words and Bomin finally turning 18.
> 
> "Dialogue"  
> ' _Thoughts_ '  
> «Messages / written texts / dialogues narrated inside other dialogues»
> 
> Bomin's POV
> 
> Enjoy~❤

' _Faster..._

_Faster..._

_You're almost there..._

_Go, go..._

_Here it is..._

_Almost done..._

_Almost−_ '

It was only after he crossed the finish line that Bomin got out of his head space and became aware again of his surroundings.

First place for the Woollim Academy in the 4x100 meters relay.

They won the Spring Championship.

For the eight year in a row.

That meant they qualified for the Regionals at the end of the Summer. But that could wait.

The rest of his teammates had already reached him and were busy congratulating each other. They all really did their best, not only by winning the final race, but also in their own individual competitions. Bomin had even got the first place at the 100 meters race and the second at the 200 meters race. The rest of the team also achieved really good results, making theirs the school obtaining more wins in general and the one with the best overall outcome.

The day also officially marked the end of the school semester; classes had ended the previous afternoon and the competition was the last event before the start of the Summer holidays.

' _Fucking finally_ ' was Bomin's thought while he packed his bag, having said goodbye to the rest of the team who was also going home. He was honestly exhausted. During the past couple of weeks he had been constantly busy with revisions for the exams and training activities, barely getting any time to properly sleep.

' _I couldn't even see Jangjun-hyung_ ' he thought morosely. The last time they saw each other was the day Bomin left his hyung's apartment after helping him with his heat. While Bomin was busy with school, Jangjun also had to deal with his own exams at the University and his shifts at work, making it impossible for them to meet up. They would text each other every day, and even call a few times, but it wasn't the same.

' _I hope he won't mind if I decide to spend the majority of my free time at his place_ ' he thought, because there was no way Bomin was going to go without seeing his favorite person for days again.

His Jangjun-centered fantasies were interrupted when a group of girls called him and walked to block his path while he was leaving the field.

Bomin could do nothing but mentally groan. ' _Oh No... Please, don't be what I think it is..._ '

"Oppa, you were so cool during the race~" one of the girls said while the others nodded and made affermative noises. Judging by the uniforms they were wearing, they went to Woollim Academy like him; Bomin thought he could recognize them as belonging to the year below his own.

"Thank you" he replied, trying to be polite. ' _Please leave. I wanna go home~_ ' he mentally whined.

"Our school really has the best team" another one said. "But you were the one who looked the most handsome while running" she added, making the other girls giggle.

"Thank you" Bomin said, trying to keep his voice as even as possible. ' _Honestly, leave._ _ Please _ _. I need a shower. And to sleep for two days straight._ '

"Bomin is really the best~" an unexpected voice said.

A voice he could recognize everywhere.

Bomin turned around so fast he almost tripped over his own feet.

Jangjun was standing just a few steps behind, wearing a dark tank top that emphasized his muscular arms and tight-fitting jeans that would draw the attention on his long lean legs.

'...  _Oh God, he's hot._ '

"Hey baby, you did a really good job today" Jangjun said, smiling at him.

Bomin couldn't hold himself back anymore and immediately crossed the distance between them, throwing himself in his hyung's arms.

"Uhfff" Jangjun puffed when the action made them briefly lose their balance, but he recovered quickly and hugged Bomin even tighter.

"Hyung! What are you doing here?" Bomin asked, letting his nose rub against his hyung's neck, Scenting him again after so long. ' _I missed this. Missed him. So damn much._ '

"Why, I came to see your races, baby~" Jangjun replied, gently patting his back and Scenting him in return, releasing some of his pheromones and making his smell surround the both of them.

"... I wasn't expecting to see you here, I know you're busy" Bomin said, feeling himself relax in his hyung's hold. ' _How did I even survive two weeks without him?_ ' "But I'm glad you came."

"Had my last exam this morning and no work shifts planned for the next three days." Jangjun explained. "I missed my favorite dongsaeng so much that I had to come and see you today."

' _His favorite._ _ I'm his favorite _ _. No matter how many times I hear him say that, it never fails to make me feel euphoric._ '

"Missed you too, hyung" Bomin replied. "It's been two weeks, but it felt like an eternity. Wanted to see you and spend time with you so badly" he added, voice soft and full of longing.

"Oh baby. I'm here now" Jangjun said, holding him tighter and pulling him even closer. "Hyung wanted the same, you know. My precious boy... My lovely Bomin..." he whispered, kissing him lightly on his ear and going back to nuzzle his neck, making Bomin shiver.

' _My heart is going to explode from happiness._

_I can't handle this. It's too much._

_I love him._

_Love him_ _,_ _ love him _ _,_ _ **love him** _ _..._

_Think I'm going crazy from the emotions he makes me feel..._ '

Unfortunately, their peaceful and tender moment was rudely interrupted by an unexpected chorus of squeals.

Bomin and Jangjun pulled a bit back from each other and turned around to check: a couple of the girls who had stopped Bomin before looked now slightly sad but still all of them seemed thrilled by the scene they were witnessing. ' _I completely forgot about them... Why are they still here? Can't you see this is important?_ '

"That's sooo romantic~" two of them even said at the same time, making the other girls nod.

' _... Okay, this is embarassing_ ' Bomin thought. He tried to subtly look at Jangjun, wanting to see how he would react to those words.

His hyung looked surprised but then smiled widely and even winked at the girls, who squealed even louder. ' _Back off, bitches. Don't even think about it._ '

"Ah... Sorry ladies, but..." Jangjun said, tightening his hold on Bomin's waist, without adding any other sort of explanation. He even smirked almost suggestively, turned to look at him and kissed him lightly on his forehead.

'...  _But??? But what??? Is it «Sorry, but you're interrupting my time with my precious person and you're bothering us» or «Sorry, but he's taken» 'cause hell yeah I am, I'm completely gone for him, but WHAT DOES IT MEAN???_ ' he mentally screamed.

Bomin knew he was blushing, but he was also getting a bit scared by the unholy glint in the girls' eyes and even moved slightly to cover his hyung's body with his own, as if to protect him from danger.

From the corner of his eyes he could see Jangjun was amused by his reaction. 

' _Nope. Not dealing with this shit. Time to flee._ '

"Hyung, let's go home" he said, stepping back and pulling the other with him.

"Sure" Jangjun agreed. "Ladies~" he nodded towards the girls and started to walk back towards his car, parked not far from them, his arm still wrapped tightly around Bomin.

It was only when they were sitting inside the vehicle that Bomin slumped and sighed loudly, making Jangjun laugh.

"You okay there?" the other asked, starting the car and driving back towards his apartment.

"Yeah, it's just... Girls are scary." He was whining. He knew he was, but Bomin honestly felt like that. His reply just made Jangjun laugh harder. ' _Gosh, I missed his laughter. And his smile. And just being in his presence..._ '

They drove quietly for a few minutes, before Jangjun turned slightly to talk to him.

"Wanna stay at my place tonight?"

"Of course, I'd love to." ' _As if you really have to ask. I'd stay with you every single night if I could..._ '

"Great!" Jangjun responded enthusiastically. "School's over for you too, right?"

"Yeah..." he sighed almost dreamily, making his hyung laugh again.

"Hmmm... Then how about we stop at your house and you get a change of clothes or two, so you can stay with me the whole weekend and not just for one night?"

"Really?" Bomin asked, surprised by the offer.

"Of course" his hyung said, taking advantage of the red at a traffic light to look at him and grab his hand. "We got two weeks of missed cuddles to make up for, don't you think?"

Bomin couldn't help but smile widely and squeeze Jangjun's hand.

"We do..."

' _This is definitely a great way to start the holidays._ '

~

Bomin could honestly say he was experiencing the best time of his life.

He didn't have to attend any Summer classes, he had already completed all his homework during the first two weeks of holidays (' _Because there's no way in hell I'm gonna spend the rest of the Summer dealing with that shit_ ') and while he still had training for the Regional Championship he'd have to compete in at the end of September, that only kept him busy three afternoons a week, leaving Bomin with  _a lot_ of free time.

Time that he was mostly spending at Jangjun's apartment. His hyung had his own training to do for the University's track team and his work shifts to deal with, but the rest of the time Bomin and Jangjun could be found in the latter's room, either sleeping, watching shows and movies, marathoning TV series and playing games.

They also spent a lot of time with the rest of the pack. They were the happiest moments for Bomin.

Don't get him wrong: Bomin loved his parents and his sister, but his pack was his family by choice and his heart was filled with joy whenever they could be all together, even if it was just sitting in a room to talk to each other. Every time he was with them, the atmosphere was just... different.  _Better_ . They would play and laugh and go places and do activities together and so much more. He had also stopped counting the amount of times they all fell asleep in what Daeyeol had tenderly called "puppy piles" at his leader's house, the pack's semi-official "nest". The fact that most, if not all, of the nights when those sleepovers happened Bomin was wrapped like an octopus around Jangjun was  _completely coincidental_ and just a bonus.

He couldn't help it. Not that he was even trying to stop it from happening.

Holding his favorite hyung in his arms while the other slept so relaxed never stopped making Bomin feel the happiest man in the world. Jangjun always looked so peaceful and ethereal. Sometimes it would take Bomin longer to fall asleep simply because he was so busy staring at the beauty lying serenely next to him. Or he would wake up earlier than the other and enjoy the vision presented, watching how the rays of light falling on them would make Jangjun look otherworldy.

The best moments, however, were when Jangjun would wake up and realize Bomin was also awake and looking at him. His hyung would gently smile, eyes still heavy with sleep but still so captivating, and nuzzle his nose on his neck, Scenting him and letting Bomin do the same in return.

"'Morning, Bomin-a" Jangjun would whisper, not willing to wake the others up when they were all together, and move to kiss him on his cheek.

"Good morning, hyung" Bomin would always reply, kissing him back and pulling him closer.

This was a new habit, something that started since the days he helped Jangjun during his first heat. Whenever they slept together, Jangjun would gently greet him in the morning with a smile, soft words and a light kiss on the cheek.

Bomin had absolutely  _zero_ complaints about this. Actually, it made him burst with happiness every time it happened and made him feel like the day was going to be even better because of it.

~

On the other hand, he had  _tons_ of complaints when he met his pack for Joochan's and Sungyoon's birthday. Walking into Daeyeol's living room and noticing that Jangjun was in the kitchen, helping making dinner, while Sungyoon was hugging him tightly from behind, made his celebratory mood completely disappear.

Bomin could clearly see how Sungyoon's hands were resting over Jangjun's stomach, how his face was almost completely pressed over the other's neck. 

They were chatting lightly and laughing. The picture they painted looked way too intimate for his tastes.

' _What the fuck is this?_ ' he thought, watching how Jangjun couldn't properly walk around but had to waddle like a penguin because Sungyoon was not letting him go even for a moment. ' _Seriously, what the fuck? Didn't they both say their scents don't really mix well with each other? ... Did they lie? Did something change? ... Can he stop hogging him all to himself like that??!_ '

He was jealous, Bomin could at least admit it to himself. He also knew he had no right to be: they weren't a couple and they both liked to cuddle up with all the members of the pack.  _This_ , though...

He didn't know why it was just hitting him differently. Bomin knew he still had lots of insecurities: he was the youngest, still a minor (' _Only less than a month left_ '), didn't Present yet, everybody still considered him a baby, which he usually wouldn't complain about, except when it came to what Jangjun thought of him. He was trying to be more mature, trying to look and act like a reliable person, because he wanted to be the only one to take care of his hyung.

But Sungyoon was still older, very handsome, a good student and a dedicated worker, had known Jangjun for longer and, last but not least,  _an Alpha_ .

Bomin averted his eyes from the scene in the kitchen and went to give his birthday wishes to Joochan, who was busy trying (and failing) to beat Donghyun and Seungmin in a game.

Even when the other two joined the rest of them and they all sat down to eat, Bomin choose to remain in his spot between Daeyeol and Jibeom, greeting Sungyoon with a smile that he hoped didn't look as forced as it felt and avoiding looking at Jangjun who was sitting next to Joochan on the other side of the table.

Bomin could feel his hyung's gaze on him the whole time, but he couldn't look back. He talked and joked with the others, but he knew he was forcing himself to enjoy the evening.

' _Get a grip_ ' he mentally scolded himself. ' _They were hugging. So what? Do you have exclusive rights on Jangjun? No. Were they doing something that hinted at them being more than friends?_ _**No** _ _. Of course they are close. But that means nothing. So_ _ calm. The fuck. Down _ _. And stop avoiding him._ '

Bomin hated when his brain was being logical, because his heart wasn't all too caught up with the program. Still, he decided that acting like a petulant brat wasn't going to work in his favor in his "Make Jangjun Realize I'm The One For Him" plan, so when his hyung came to sit next to him on the couch after dinner, Bomin let his head fall on the other's shoulder. He was surprised when he heard Jangjun sigh as in relief and grabbed his hand.

"Thought you were avoiding me" Jangjun whispered. Bomin didn't want to lie, but didn't feel like admitting the truth either, so he settled for the middle ground.

"You looked busy with Sungyoon-hyung. Didn't want to disturb" he replied, trying to keep his tone of voice as even as possible and then he snorted when he saw Jibeom and Youngtaek start bickering with the others because they were loosing the card game they were playing.

"You'll never disturb me" Jangjun said, intertwining their fingers and gently caressing the back of his hand with his thumb.

Bomin's heart still twinged at the reminder of that scene so he just nodded and proceeded to nuzzle his neck, only to immediately pull back after a quick sniff.

"... You smell like him" he said, letting his head fall back on the other's shoulder, but widening the distance between them just a bit.

"Yeah, I know, I'm gonna need a shower when we go back home" Jangjun replied, sounding irritated and trying to subtly move closer to Bomin.

"... Still don't like Sungyoon's scent?" he had to ask. ' _Please say you don't. Please say you hate it. Please−_ '

"Fuck, no" was Jangjun's vehement reply. It was said with such conviction that Bomin couldn't help but sit up and turn to look at him: Jangjun honestly looked as if he was disgusted by the mere thought.

"Then why did you let him layer it all over you?" he blurted before he could stop himself.

Jangjun turned around but Bomin immediately averted his gaze. ' _Smooth, Bomin. Really smooth. Why don't you just tell him how you really feel, huh?_ '

"You know his rut is just before his birthday, right?" Jangjun started to explain a few moments later. "And, like with a heat, when it's all over, you feel drained and cuddly. When he came to hug me earlier, I was already cooking and the smell of all the food covered his own. I honestly didn't notice till later when we sat down" he said, sounding disgruntled.

Bomin nodded and let his head lay back on the headrest of the couch. ' _That still doesn't explain why you let him drape himself all over you like that, but I know he's like your best friend so... It still sucks, though..._ '

"... Hey" Jangjun whispered.

"Hm?"

"Look at me..." his hyung said, sounding almost sad. Bomin couldn't stand it when his hyung felt hurt in any way, so he turned around and noticed the other looking disheartened.

"Are you mad at me?" Jangjun softly asked. It was too much for Bomin: he moved his arm so he could rest it around his hyung's shoulder and pulled him closer, giving him a light peck on his forehead.

"No, hyung" he sincerely replied. "I could never be mad at you." ' _It's my fault I'm a jealous idiot._ '

"... You sure?" the other said while letting his own arms wrap around Bomin's waist.

"Completely and utterly."

They sat down in silence like that, surrounded by the background noise of the others throwing curses at Donghyun for winning another game again.

"... You know" Jangjun said after a while. "I don't think they're gonna complain if we stay only half an hour more before we leave."

"... You want me to go home with you?"

"Well, I thought..." He felt Jangjun tightening his arms around his waist for a moment. "You don't want to?" The other asked, sounding unsure.

"Of course I do, hyung" Bomin replied, letting his nose nuzzle the other's hair (' _At least this doesn't smell like Sungyoon_ '). "If it was up to me, I'd stay with you every night" he couldn't help but softly add.

"... That'd be nice" Jangjun said after a few seconds, making Bomin's breath hitch.

' _Did he just say that? Did he really just say that? Oooohhhh My Godddd.... Calm down. Calm. Down._ '

"Careful, hyung" he managed to say once he got his brain working properly again. "Now that you said that, I won't hesitate anymore to invite myself at your place for the night whenever I want."

"That's perfectly fine."

"... Even if it's every night?"

"Every single night" Jangjun confirmed. "I always get the best sleep when we're together."

"Oh..." Bomin replied, trying not to sound too strangled. "Me too."

"I'm glad..." Jangjun said and he could even feel him smile, while the smell of a content Omega slowly started to surround them. "Besides, I'm not planning to let any one else but you get into bed with me."

' _... Aaaaand this is it, ladies and gentlemen. It's been a nice ride. Commencing self-destruct procedure_ ' was his brain's last coherent thought before turning into mush.

"Oh... Okay..."

Jangjun sat up because he probably noticed his weird tone of voice, looked at him and chuckled.

"So cute~" he said, patting Bomin's cheek lightly and smiling widely at him. "Bomin~ie is so cute when he blushes. Adorable~"

"Shut up" he whined, feeling his face heat up even more. ' _Who's fault is that, huh? You can't say things like that and expect me to react calmly... Do you never notice the effect you have on me?_ '

"Nope, can't do~" Jangjun said in a sing-song voice. "The whole world needs to know how cute you can be~!"

"You're cuter" Bomin blurted before he could stop it. "You're cuter and much more adorable" he added because, why not? He couldn't embarass himself even more. ' _You could. You totally could. But let's not go there._ '

Jangjun widened his eyes, obviously surprised by his words and Bomin felt a dark thrill of satisfaction when he noticed his hyung was blushing. Jangjun chuckled and let his head rest again over Bomin's chest.

"I am, hm~?" his hyung asked. "Then you're gonna have to say it to hyung again and again."

"Promise." And he fully intended to keep it.

Later that night, when they were lying in bed together (and after Jangjun showered well enough to remove Sungyoon's scent), he couldn't help but smile widely when he repeated those words at his hyung; and, as promised, he proceeded to do the same the next morning after they woke up.

The satisfaction of watching Jangjun blush and whine cutely before curling up even more between Bomin's arms was simply  _priceless_ .

~

«This is definitely the work of a professional. No fingerprints, no other visible traces. The victim−»

"Huh? Hyung? Why did you pause it?"

"Because it's just past midnight."

"... Okay?"

Jangjun sighed but his smile was full of affection.

"It means it's already the 24th and I want to say this before the others start texting you. Happy birthday, Bomin~"

"... Oh."

Jangjun laughed at his non-plussed expression and moved to hug him and plant kisses all over his face.

' _This is a fantastic way to start my birthday_ ' he thought, grabbing Jangjun by the waist and pulling him over his lap. ' _Absolutely perfect._ '

"Thanks hyung" he said, smiling at the other when he pulled back from his loving assault.

"You're 18 now. Legally an adult" Jangjun said, getting comfortable over Bomin's lap and petting his head. "It feels like it hasn't been that long since you joined the pack."

"It's been four years, hyung."

"Wow, already four?" Jangjun wondered. "Ah... you were so tiny back then. And so cute~ Look at you now. You're even taller than me!" he said, softly squishing his cheeks.

"What are you talking about? I'm still cute" he replied, trying to sound serious, but couldn't hold back his smile when Jangjun laughed.

"Yeah, you are~ My cute and lovely Bomin-ie~"

"You are cuter, though" he immediately said, as it has become habit between them. "The cutest person to ever exist" he added and felt a thrill of satisfaction when Jangjun blushed and hid his face on his chest.

"I created a monster" his hyung groaned, making Bomin laugh.

"It's nothing new, though. I've always thought that about you" he sincerely said, holding Jangjun closer. "Cute, adorable, very handsome, really talented, extemely funny, incredibly sweet, kind-hearted, gentle−"

"Argh, enough!" Jangjun complained, face gone completely red, covering Bomin's mouth with his hands. "When did you become such a smooth talker, huh?"

"I learned from the best" was his only comment, after he kissed his hyung's hands and grabbed them to hold them between his own.

"You... Aish" Jangjun sighed, hugging Bomin and resting his head in the crook of his neck, letting his sweet scent wrap around them.

"... I could stay like this forever" he whispered after a while, moving one of his hands up and down his hyung's back and the other to gently comb his hair. He felt Jangjun relax even more in his hold and his scent spread more into the room.

"Not a bad idea..." Jangjun softly replied, pulling Bomin's head to rest against his own.

~

"Happy birthday, Bomin-ie!" Daeyeol said when he stepped into his leader's house.

"Thanks hyung" he replied, hugging him. Daeyeol soon had to step back and let the other members have their chance at congratulating and holding Bomin.

"Where's Jangjun-hyung?" he asked, after Donghyun stepped back. His hyung rolled his eyes and pointed at the kitchen.

"Of course you ask for him" he heard the other mumble. "Don't need to rub it in that he's your favorite."

"That's not true. I love Jangjun and all the non-Jangjuns equally" he said, smirking at the other's indignant expession and quickly side-stepping the incoming kick.

"Aish, this kid!" Donghyun had already started to complain, held back only by a slightly exasperated Jaehyun.

Bomin moved swiftly towards the kitchen so he could back-hug the person he most wished to see. He hadn't seen the other since he left his place in the morning, because he had to go back home since his parents wanted to have a celebratory lunch with him.

"Hey baby~" Jangjun said, gently squeezing his arms, before focusing back on the food he was preparing. "How's the family?"

"It was fine..."

"Hmmm... Everything's okay?" Jangjun quietly asked.

"Yeah..." Bomin replied, nuzzling his hyung's neck and letting his scent calm him down. "It's just, when you have a stable place in a pack, you know how it is..." he added, feeling his hyung nod.

It was a pretty common situation: for a person, their birth family would always be important (whether for good or bad) because that represented their origins, but once they'd join a pack and remain a part of it for a few years, that would become their new family. People would feel the need to spend more and more time with their pack members and even the original families would expect their kids to move in with the rest of their pack (or, at least, with some of its members) once they reached adulthood.

"It's not like they're gonna kick me out anytime soon" Bomin added after a few moments. "But you guys are my family now. Where my heart feels at home. With you and the others."

Jangjun leaned back against him and moved so he could drop a kiss on his head.

"I know, baby. I know." his hyung said. "I'm always in the most content state when I get to be with all of you."

Jangjun turned around, a mischievous smile on his face.

"And I'm always the happiest when I get to spend time with you, my favorite dongsaeng~ But shush! Don't tell the others" he added, winking conspiratorially.

"My lips are sealed" he replied, smiling widely. "But I'm pretty sure they all know we have a soft spot for each other."

"Alas, we've been discovered!" Jangjun dramatically sighed, one of his hand coming to rest on his forehead. "Whatever shall we do?"

Bomin just laughed and pulled his hyung closer.

"Who cares?" he said once he finally calmed down. "As long as we're together, nothing else matters."

Jangjun just smiled, gently grabbing his face to let their foreheads rest against each other.

"You are right, baby."

After dinner, when Jangjun himself brought the cake in front of him to make him blow out the candles and asked him to make a wish, he locked gazes with his hyung and thought long and hard about his heart's biggest desire.

' _Hyung, let's always stay together. I wanna be the reason for your happiness. Let your heart reach for mine. Let me be the One for you. Even if you haven't realized yet, I'm already yours. You'll see we are just meant to love each other. Jangjun-hyung. My everything. Please, give me your love._ '

That night, surrounded by his sleeping pack, with his most precious person between his arms, Bomin couldn't help but feel truly at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOLCHA'S CONCERT IS IN A FEW DAYS!!! YAY!!!  
> I'm super excited about this!!!  
> Anyway, I'm trying to keep up with my schedule of one update per week, but I'm not sure if the next one will be the same or in 10 days.  
> That's because, as I wrote last week, I have 2 other GolCha's fics I'm currently working on and planning to post soon-ish, plus 2 more fics that are part of a supernatural-multifandom (GolCha – ONEUS – ATEEZ) series.  
> So please, be patient with me.
> 
> As always,  
> Positive reviews are welcome.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> Needless hate can be left outside the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I had to escape from the house."  
> "Too much studying?"  
> "Too much fucking."  
> "..."  
> "..."  
> "... What??!" And no, Bomin didn't shriek _at all_.  
> "Yeah..." Jangjun sighed again, snuggling closer to him. "Seungmin-i and Youngtaek-i have been going at it for _hours_."  
> "..."  
> "..."  
> "... Wait, what??" Bomin managed to say, after his brain started working again. Because when he heard the word "fucking" he honestly thought Jangjun had... That he had... _With someone else_... But this...  
> "Min-hyung and Taek-hyung are... what??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys watched GolCha's concert? I did and it was great. It's sad that it was the only way to participate but at least people from around the world could enjoy it!  
> During the concert's rehearsal Jangjun was wearing exactly what I described in the previous chapter and when I saw it, my only thought was "Damn... He really looks hot like that."
> 
> Anyway, this chapter features: Bomin being Tired™ of school, Seungmin and Youngtaek going at it like bunnies, a reaction to a confession, exams, and an unexpected proposal.
> 
> "Dialogue"  
> ' _Thoughts_ '  
> «Messages / written texts / dialogues narrated inside other dialogues»
> 
> Bomin's POV
> 
> Enjoy~❤

October had just started and Bomin was already officially Tired™.

Gone were the days when he could sleep till lunch, fool around with his pack, marathon entire series in just a weekend, waste afternoons playing games with his hyungs and simply enjoy his time doing _Absolutely Nothing Important_.

Since school started again, he spent hours upon hours studying and revising, practicing mock tests for the upcoming CSAT in November and training with the track team five times a week.

' _Even if I'm done with the Regional Championship, I still have to prepare for the National Sport Festival_ ' Bomin thought, sighing loudly and drinking his fifth cup of coffee of the day, trying to stay awake to finish his homework.

Suddenly he felt a hand being gently placed on his head, starting to comb his hair. Bomin turned around to look at Jangjun, who was sitting next to him.

"You okay there? Wanna take a break?" his hyung asked him, voice soft and full of affection.

Bomin just smiled and shook his head, letting the tender motion of his hyung's fingers relax his tired body.

"No, it's just... I can't wait to graduate." He knew he was whining, but he honestly couldn't care.

Jangjun chuckled, letting his hand move to the back of Bomin's neck to give him a massage. The sound the came out from his mouth could possibly be described as "a bit too sensual", but that hand was seriously doing miracles and ' _Oh God, this is so good... please don't stop... Oh right_ _there_ _..._ '

"Wait till you get into University" Jangjun said, eyeing disdainfully his own textbooks placed in front of him on the table. "The amount of readings and assignments you will have to do are going to give you _nightmares_. Trust me. Been there, done that."

" _If_ I get into Uni..." he softly replied and promptly whimpered when he felt Jangjun's hand stop moving.

"Hey. Look at me." Bomin opened his eyes (' _I didn't even noticed when I closed them_ '). "Don't tell me you are worried about passing the CSAT?"

Bomin looked down: getting good results at the test was _Important_.

If he did really well at the exam, it would mean having an almost certain spot at one of the best universities, hopefully the one most of his pack was attending, the one _Jangjun_ was attending. Considering their age gap, it would also be the first time he would be in the same educational institution as a student just like his hyung, even if their fields of studies were going to be different.

"Baby, you are in the top 1% of the school, top five in the whole region. You'll be great!" Jangjun said, pulling him into a hug. "And if you need any help to prepare for it, hyung is here for you, you know."

Bomin sighed, turning to properly hug back the other.

"I know... I don't wanna bother you too much, though. You have your own things to do..."

" _Don't_ say that ever again" Jangjun scolded him, tightening his hold on him. "You'll never be a bother to me. _Never_. You are my sweet little prince, my precious Bomin. Do you have any idea how happy it makes me that you spend most of your time here with me?"

Bomin couldn't help but smile and snuggle closer to his hyung.

It was true: school and training already kept him so busy during the day that the only chance he'd have to spend time with Jangjun was basically sleeping over at his place almost every night.

He did stay over to help his hyung during his second heat right between the end of August and the beginning of September (which, fortunately, went great, thanks to the use of the same tactic as last time), but then he went back to his home as usual. However, it didn't take Bomin too long into the new semester to realize he would barely have any time to spend with his favorite person in the whole world.

And that was simply _unacceptable_.

Which is why, barely ten days after classes started again, he showed up at Jangjun's doorstep with his school stuff in a bag and some clothes in another, ready to beg his case and be allowed to stay.

"I refuse to spend so much time apart from you like I did in June" he said when his hyung opened the door of his apartment. "And you said I could stay with you anytime I wanted so... Here I am."

Jangjun had looked at him and laughed, before letting him in and directing Bomin towards his bedroom. And, since then, he spent most of his nights laying next to his loved one.

' _The only good thing coming out from this situation._ '

"Imagine" Jangjun said, pulling him back to the present. "Going to Uni together, meeting the pack for lunch or during breaks... It's gonna be awesome, don't you think?"

"Yeah... Besides, as long as I'm gonna spend more time with you, I'm happy" Bomin replied, enjoying how Jangjun's smile widened at his words and the way his hyung's sweet scent wrapped around the two of them.

"Me too, baby. Me too."

~

As soon as Bomin stepped into his house, he was hit by the delicious smell of chicken being fried and spicy tteokbokki. Judging by the sounds coming from it, his stomach seemed eager to be filled with the mouth-watering food.

But Bomin was also confused. He knew for a fact that his younger sister was going to spend the next few days at a friend's house to work on a project and his parents had planned to go out for dinner with their friends.

' _Maybe their plans changed?_ ' he thought, walking towards the kitchen. And then he froze on the doorway.

Because there stood Jangjun, wearing his mother's light-blue apron over a cream-colored sweater and tight-fitting jeans.

It took his hyung a few seconds before he noticed him and turned to greet him.

"Hi honey, welcome home~"

Bomin's mind went blank because that... _that_ was unexpected.

And cute.

And, to him, it sounded more romantic than what Jangjun probably intended. ' _Is this real? If it's a dream, I don't wanna wake up._ '

Bomin quietly filled the image in the back of his mind, along with the hundreds of other love-filled fantasies he had of his hyung.

"... Huh... What?" ' _Words, Bomin. You know them. Use them._ '

Jangjun laughed, turning off the stove after he finished making dinner. Then he walked towards Bomin, gently wrapping him in his arms and nuzzling his neck. Bomin's hands automatically reached to grip his hyung by the waist while he pressed his face on Jangjun's shoulder.

He felt his body slump down when he was immediately hit by a feeling of peace and happiness. ' _It really feels like home when I'm with him._ '

"Surprised, huh? Sorry for showing up unexpectedly."

"Sorry?" Bomin pulled away just enough to see his hyung's face better. "Are you kidding me? This is a wonderful surprise, hyung!"

"Really?" Jangjun said, smiling sweetly at him. ' _Don't smile at me like that, I'm weak... Damn, I'm so whipped for this man._ '

"Of course! I thought I wouldn't get to see you for a couple of days because you were busy preparing for an exam."

Jangjun sighed and nodded, letting his head rest on his shoulder. Bomin moved to hold his hyung closer to him, feeling him melt against his body.

"I had to escape from the house."

"Too much studying?"

"Too much fucking."

"..."

"..."

"... What??!" And no, Bomin didn't shriek _at all_.

"Yeah..." Jangjun sighed again, snuggling closer to him. "Seungmin-i and Youngtaek-i have been going at it for _hours_."

"..."

"..."

"... Wait, what??" Bomin managed to say, after his brain started working again. Because when he heard the word "fucking" he honestly thought Jangjun had... That he had... _With someone else_... But this...

"Min-hyung and Taek-hyung are... what??"

"Yeah..." Jangjun sounded tired and Bomin immediately reacted by letting his hands move up and down his hyung's back to help him relax. "You know Taek's heat was just last week, right?"

"Yup."

"And immediately after there was Min's birthday, 'cause they were born exactly six months apart, right?"

"Yeah."

"He Presented as an Omega. I sent a message to everybody yesterday when I went with him to the Clinic to get Clipped after his heat was over."

"Yeah, I saw that."

"Well, people usually take it slow for a few days after heats or ruts. But, apparently, Min-i can bounce back _really fast_."

"... Okay?"

"And what happened today was that, when I got back home right after lunch, I walked in and they were making out on the couch." Jangjun looked like he wished he didn't remember what he saw. "Apparently they find each other's smell _irresistible_ and they couldn't help but get _a bit_ more intimate than usual. _Some_ clothes were already on the floor..."

Judging by Jangjun's look, Bomin could probably imagine that "some" probably meant "they were almost completely naked" which was an image he wanted to scrape from his brain immediately.

"Oh... so they...?"

"I'm pretty sure Youngtaek-i fully Claimed Seungmin-i" Jangjun added. "And, if they did, I'm happy for them. They have been pining after each other for years."

' _Probably as long as I've been pining after you..._ '

"I'm happy too. But that doesn't explain why you're here..." Bomin said. "Not that I want you gone, I'm so excited to have you here with me!" he swiftly added when he realized how his words sounded.

Jangjun chuckled, moving his arms to wrap around Bomin's neck. ' _We probably look like a couple right now. I wish we could actually be together..._ '

"Well, they moved to continue their... _business_... back into Taek's room and I thought that was the end of it." Jangjun's face turned pouty and Bomin had to resist really hard from lowering his head and kiss him. "But then they got _vocal_ and... There are some things you _don't_ want to know about your closest friends..." Jangjun added, shuddering from the memory.

Bomin groaned, glad that he escaped having to deal with that particular situation, but still feeling weirded out because ' _Yeah, I wouldn't want to know either..._ '

"So I had to escape" Jangjun continued, letting one of his hand pet and lightly scratch the back of Bomin's head. ' _Oh this feels heavenly..._ ' "I left them a note congratulating them and letting them have a bit of freedom for a couple of days. But that meant I had to find a place to go and I immediately thought about staying with you."

"Oh... I'm glad you came here hyung" Bomin managed to say, even if his mind was going into overdrive.

Because Jangjun didn't think about going to their leader's apartment, or to Sungyoon's flat, or to the others' places. Not even at the house of his own parents, who lived just half an hour from Jangjun's apartment.

No, Jangjun thought of _Bomin_ first.

That made him happier than words could describe.

Bomin didn't even try to hide how big his smile was: he had the chance to spend time with the person he loved and at his own house! Something that never happened before. Which reminded him−

"It's your first time sleeping over here."

Jangjun turned pensive for a moment before his eyes widened and he nodded.

"You're right! Wow... I can't believe we've known each other for four years and I never slept here before... I'm gonna test your bed for the first time!"

Bomin saw how it took Jangjun barely a second to realize what he just said and how it sounded, before his hyung blushed and averted his gaze. Bomin wasn't fairing any better. ' _Jangjun in my bed. Sleeping next to me. A cuddly Jangjun laying down next to me_ _in my own bed_ _... How many times have I had fantasies about this?_ '

"The first and, hopefully, not the last." He said after a few moments. "But to be honest, I like it when I'm staying over at yours. Everything smells like you. It's heaven."

Jangjun groaned, hiding his burning face on Bomin's chest, but the smell of content Omega suddenly wrapping around them clearly meant that he was definitely pleased by his words.

' _I made my favorite hyung happy again. It's a win for me._ '

Of course, that was the moment Bomin's stomach decided to remind them that it wanted to be filled by the delicious food his hyung had prepared: the sound coming out of it was more similar to that of a hungry wild beast. Jangjun pulled away from him and blinked a couple of times, before he started laughing.

"Come on, let's eat before it gets cold. You'll have time to woo me with your words when we go to bed later~" his hyung said, winking at him.

' _Oh hyung, I fully intend to..._ '

~

"You seem distracted."

"Huh?"

Jangjun sighed and let his head rest against Bomin's shoulder. They were sitting on the latter's bed, each of them focusing on their own books. Well, Bomin was _trying_ to focus.

"I said that you seem distracted. Have been since I picked you up earlier. Did something happen at school?" his hyung asked, snuggling closer to him.

"Ah, no it's nothing..."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"..."

"You know you can tell me everything, right?"

"Yeah, I know, I know... It's... it's stupid, hyung, nothing important..."

" _Bomin_..."

He sighed, unsure how to say what happened.

The day had started great, _wonderful_ even. After devouring last night's delicious dinner, they moved to Bomin's room: they both had some studying to do, but still managed to spend quite a while cuddling before falling asleep in each other's arms. That morning Bomin woke up and couldn't help but smile and feel ridiculously pleased when he saw Jangjun sleeping peacefully next to him _in his own bed_. They had breakfast together and Jangjun even drove him to school with the promise of coming to pick him up later. The day progressed just as well when he got back results for two very difficult tests and was happy to see he got full score on both of them.

And then, just as he went to his locker after classes were over, he saw _it_.

A letter.

A _love_ letter.

For him.

And judging by the the fact it was addressed to «Bomin-oppa», it was probably from someone in a lower grade.

Now, it wasn't the first time Bomin got one of those in the past, he knew he was considered one of the "popular kids". But the number of letters and confessions had rapidly declined and then completely stopped since he started coming to school with the obvious smell of another person, an Omega, wrapped almost constantly around him. Which made him feel relieved, because his heart already belonged to Jangjun and he had no time to deal with other people's feelings about him.

So he was surprised and a little baffled at having received a love letter once again.

Bomin didn't want to be rude or act like an asshole, so he always tried to politely reject those who confessed. The problem was that, outside of his group of friends and his pack, he tended to come off as cold and, at times, even unkind (he was so embarassed and mortified when his friends told him he had a reputation of «making people cry by his brash words»). So his biggest problem was always trying to find a polite way to say "thank you, but I can't accept, because I'm already madly in love with somebody else" without coming off like a condescending prick. _Again_.

"I got a letter today."

"Oh?"

"... A love letter."

" _Oh_..."

Bomin felt Jangjun twitch next to him, before getting hit by a sudden spike of pheromones that was abruptly suppressed.

"... Hyung?" he asked, surprised by what just happened.

"What are you planning to do?" Jangjun questioned, shifting away from him.

Bomin was confused by his hyung's behaviour, but he let his instinct take over and quickly moved to wrap his arms around Jangjun and pulled him towards his chest.

"Nothing."

"Huh?"

"Nothing" he repeated, dropping a kiss over Jangjun's head and moving their bodies so they were curled towards each other. "I don't care who wrote that. I'm not interested. And if they come up to me, I'll politely reject them."

"Why?" Jangjun asked, sounding confused and... sad?

"My heart belongs to you. And to our pack. There's no room for anybody else."

"..."

"..."

"... _Oh_ "

Bomin felt Jangjun relax next to him and move one of his hands to rest over his heart, while his hyung's sweet scent started to slowly surround the both of them like a comforting blanket.

"Me and the pack, hm?" Jangjun softly asked, caressing Bomin's chest gently.

Bomin shivered by the action and just hummed in reply, pulling the other as close as possible.

' _My heart only reaches for you._ '

' _That's one way to indirectly reject someone_ ' was Bomin's thought the day after, when he walked out of school and saw Jangjun waiting for him.

Because his hyung was wearing the jersey of the track team with Bomin's name clearly stitched on it. He could see how other students noticed and a lot of whispering and finger-pointing was going on around them. He was sure that news about it would be all over the school before the end of the day.

' _He is wearing my clothes. Oh my God, is this really happening?_ '

Bomin walked like in a trance towards Jangjun who smiled widely at him and wrapped him in his arms as soon as he was close enough to. Bomin let his hands grip tightly Jangjun's waist, nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck. He could feel his hyung hum happily and the smell of pleased Omega surround them.

"Hyung, this..." he whispered, pulling Jangjun even closer. "You are wearing _my_ jersey."

"Is it okay?" Jangjun softly asked, suddenly sounding unsure.

Bomin quickly nodded, dropping a kiss behind Jangjun's neck which made him shiver and fully wrapping his hyung between his arms.

"Hell yeah... Hyung, you... God, I'm so fucking _happy_... You look _good_ with my clothes on" Bomin knew he sounded probably a bit too enthusiastic, but he couldn't help it.

Clothes-sharing was _**not**_ something done lightly. Sure, some packs did it for protection when the members had to be separated for a while or they were going through difficult and tiring times. But doing it between two people who would constantly see each other? That took a whole different meaning.

"I'm glad" Jangjun replied, leaning completely on him. "I don't..." His hyung sighed before slightly pulling his head back to look him in the eyes. "My heart feels the same. It's just you and the pack. No one else. _And I don't like sharing_ " he added, his eyes turning completely Omega-gold at the end and letting more of his pheromones fold around them.

Bomin felt like he stopped breathing for a few seconds. Jangjun's scent smelled of happiness, home, possessiveness, warmth, and Bomin was _basking_ in it.

He moved one of his hands to cup his hyung's face and gently pull him closer so their foreheads could touch.

"I'm happy, hyung. You make me so happy."

"You make me happy too, Bomin."

~

Things had slightly changed between them. In a good way.

They weren't dating, but their acts of affection were very close to what couples did.

Bomin would get kisses after Jangjun woke up, when he'd drive him to school, when he'd pick him up, before falling asleep and even just randomly while they were spending time together. Sure, they were only kisses on his cheeks and forehead, but they still counted. And Bomin would give back as much as he got, enjoying the way Jangjun smiled softly whenever he did so.

There weren't other public demonstrations of clothes-sharing, but that's because they were keeping it in the down low: Bomin still spent most of the nights at Jangjun's place, but when he didn't, he would leave a shirt or a jacket and borrow one of his hyung's in return.

"Sort of like keeping each other's company when the other's not around" Jangjun said the first time he asked him to leave his sweater at his place after that day, while picking one of his own for Bomin to take away.

Bomin had quickly agreed and since then, when he couldn't stay with the other, he'd keep the clothes he borrowed on his pillow next to him and the nights didn't feel as lonely anymore.

But the biggest change happened after he took the CSAT in the middle of November.

During the week leading to the Big Day, Jangjun had forced him (not that he had to try really hard) to stay at his place, so he could be sure Bomin would get to eat and some proper sleep. The day of the exam he was surprised to wake up to an empty bed, only to discover once he reached the kitchen that Jangjun had been busy making him a home-made lunch, helped by Seungmin and Youngtaek.

Bomin was sincerely touched by the gesture; even more when they all took him to school and the rest of his pack was waiting outside the gate to encourage and cheer for him.

"Don't cry, Bomin-a" Daeyeol said when it was his turn to hug him.

"Am not" He replied, but his eyesight was blurry and he was sniffling. His hyungs just rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Group hug!" Jangjun yelled and in seconds they were all clutching each other tightly.

The feeling of peace and comfort coming from having his pack all around him made Bomin's heart burst in pure joy.

' _This is my family. My home. I'm so thankful to have them in my life._ '

When they separated, Jangjun was the one walking him towards the gate.

"We're gonna wait till the exam start, but after that we all have to leave" his hyung said, sounding apologetic.

"It's okay, hyung" Bomin replied, grabbing Jangjun's hand and shaking his head. "Seeing all of you here this morning is already the greatest gift for me."

"Speaking of gifts" Jangjun said, pulling something out of the pocket of his jeans. When he opened his hand, Bomin saw one of his hyung's favorite bandanas. Jangjun raised the sleeve of Bomin's jacket so he could wrap it gently but firmly around his wrist. He secured it with a double knot and then even dropped a kiss on it. "For good luck" he added. "And to show you that hyung is always there for you."

Bomin's gaze moved back and forth between the bandana on his wrist and Jangjun's smiling face before reaching to pull his hyung into a hug.

"Thank you" he said, voice broken by the emotions he was feeling.

"Good luck. We all believe in you. You'll be great. Go and show them" Jangjun said when he pulled away from the hug.

Bomin nodded and started to walk into the school. He only took a few steps before he heard his pack shout his name out loud. He quickly turned around and saw all his members standing in line just outside the gate.

"BOMIN-A! FIGHTING!!" they all yelled, making him laugh.

"FIGHTING!" he screamed back, raising his fist in the air, feeling energized.

' _I'll make you all proud._ '

Hours later, when he left the school once the test was over, he was feeling quite confident he'd get a good result, but also completely drained. ' _I feel tired and in pain in places I didn't even know could hurt._ '

He did perk up, though, when he saw Jangjun waiting for him by his car. As soon as he noticed him, his hyung waved at him and quickly enveloped into a hug when Bomin crashed on him.

"Aww baby, you must be really tired, hm? Come on, let's go home" Jangjun said, helping him to get into the car.

Bomin was completely spent that he barely reacted to things that night. Jangjun had even helped him wash his hair when he was taking a bath. And as soon as his head touched the pillow, he was already deeply asleep.

It was the morning after when Jangjun surprised him.

Bomin had slept until noon and woke up only because he was feeling hungry; he planned to go back to sleep for a few more hours later because he was still exhausted.

He was chatting lightly with his hyung while they were cleaning up after lunch when his hyung turned to look at him.

"Sit down, baby. I want to talk with you about something" Jangjun said.

Bomin was slightly confused, but moved to comply.

"Is there anything wrong?" he asked, wondering if he should start worrying.

"Oh, no, no! Nothing bad" Jangjung was quick to reassure him. "I think it's actually quite good, if you say yes."

"Hm?"

"Well... Youngtaek-i and Seungmin-i are officially mated, you know..."

Bomin nodded, wondering where this was going.

"They decided they're still gonna live here, 'cause the place is good, rent is cheap and it's close to both University and any kind of shop they'd need and not that far from their workplaces."

"Oh, that's great."

"Yeah, but now that they are mated, staying in two rooms is basically useless for them. So Seungmin has completely moved into Taek's room."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"Which means we have a free room now."

"... Okay."

Jangjun sighed and smiled, looking at him slightly exasperated.

"If you still don't get it, that was me subtly telling you that we have free available space now."

Bomin was probably still out of it because it was taking him too long to get what the other was saying.

"Bomin-a, I'm officially asking if you want to move in. Here. With me. And the other two, of course."

Bomin blinked a few times before his brain finally registered the words and what they meant.

"... What" he asked almost in a whisper.

Jangjun chuckled at his baffled face and stood up, coming to sit on his lap. Bomin quickly wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling his hyung closer.

"You are already staying over almost all the time. Soon you'll also start Uni and we could go all together. And I know your parents are not gonna kick you out of the house anytime soon, but I don't think they expect you to stay there for too long" his hyung said, letting his own arms wrap around Bomin's neck. "So there are lots of good reason for you to move in and...we'd get to be together even more now..." Jangjun added, leaning down to rest his head on his shoulder.

Bomin heard every single word the other had said, but he still couldn't believe it was actually happening.

"I can really stay with you?" he softly asked and felt Jangjun nod.

"You'll have to ask your family, though. Because you'll have to pay for part of the bills and rent, but it won't be too expensive if split by four" his hyung replied. "Currently you're not working so your parents would have to pay for it. But if they say yes, you could move in as soon as they agree."

This was... the best news he heard in a long time.

Bomin was certain his parents would have no reason to say no. If he remembered correctly, they should have even set aside some money specifically to help him if a situation like this happened. And that was beside the savings for University's expenses.

"... Think my stuff is gonna fit into Seungmin-hyung's former room?"

Jangjun quickly lifted his head at his words and blinked at him a few times before smiling widely.

"I'm sure we'll find a way."

' _Living with hyung. This is a dream come true. A step closer to my goal of making him mine._ '

~

It took less than a week to complete the moving-in process.

Bomin's parents had been both sad and happy to see him go: happy because he was an adult firmly placed in a pack and he'd move in with some of his members, sad because he was still their son and it was never easy watching a child leave his "nest". They also confirmed and gave him access to the money they set aside for when he planned to move out, but slightly encouraged him to try and become financially independent within a couple of years. Bomin promised them that, as soon as University 's classes began and he had an idea of what his weekly routine would be like, he'd start looking for a job.

"There's no point looking for it earlier" Jangjun had suggested. "Once classes begin, you'll know exactly when you could be available for work. Then you need to find a job that you can fit into that specific time" which sounded like a solid advice.

Moving in so quickly also meant he'd be there in time before Jangjun's next heat began (' _and now I don't have to leave once it's over!_ '); watching his hyung start nesting was... simply _adorable_.

"Is this a nest or are you building a fort?" Bomin couldn't help but ask, eyeing the frankly ridiculous amount of blankets and pillows piled all over Jangjun's bed.

"Shut up and come cuddle with me. I need some love right now" his hyung pouted, whining cutely and making grabby-hands at him.

Bomin didn't hesitate to take his shirt off (at this point, considering his "stripping habit" as Jangjun called it, he barely wore clothes when he went to bed) and quickly joined the other under the sheets.

He felt Jangjun immediately relax once he was fully positioned behind him as usual and he moved to rub his hand against his hyung's stomach to ease the pain he knew the other was feeling.

"This is perfect..." he heard Jangjun whisper a few minutes later.

"Hmmm. I'm glad we found a strategy that works well enough to help you."

"No, it's not just that. It's you... Living here with me... Staying together... It's... _perfect_ " Jangjun added, letting the scent of pleased and content Omega fill the space around them.

"Yeah, it really is..." he said, holding his hyung tighter.

"Just so you know, I'm not planning on letting you go anytime soon. You're stuck with me now" Jangjun said, curling even more against his body.

" _Good_ " he replied, sounding extremely satisfied. "'Cause I wanna spend the rest of my life at your side."

' _I can't wait for the day I will fully make you mine._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should be 2 more chapters left. Well, that always depends on my muse...  
> also WE ARE GETTING A COMEBACK!!! (applause)  
> Lately I spent so much money between merch and other releases, my wallet will strangle me...
> 
> Anyway, as always  
> Positive reviews are welcome.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> Needless hate can be left outside the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I like you, hyung" Bomin immediately answered. "I like you a lot. And I really wanna date you."  
> " _Oh_..."  
> They spent a few moments in silence, Jangjun looking contemplative but with a small smile gracing his lips, while Bomin tried to calm down his panicking heart and mind. ' _I said it. Fuck, I really said it. There's no turning back now. Please, say yes. PleasePleasePlease−_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost at the end!  
> I'm not 100% satisfied with this update ( _when am I ever?_ ) but after writing, changing, re-writing, sulking and re-writing once again, I thought "f*ck this, I'm posting it like that" so, here we go.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter features: Daeyeol being a Drama Queen™; Bomin being Not Impressed™ by the number of Jangjun's admirers; a few unexpected, but welcome, steps forward in their relationship and a wish getting partially granted.
> 
> "Dialogue"  
> ' _Thoughts_ '  
> «Messages / written texts / dialogues narrated inside other dialogues»
> 
> Bomin's POV
> 
> Enjoy~❤

"This is... _extremely_ embarassing."

"Cheer up! Daeyeol-hyung did it for all of us."

"Is this supposed to be helpful?"

"... Pack that suffers through Leader's antics together stay together?"

"Wow Joochan-hyung... You sure do have a way with words."

"Listen, you little shit, I'm trying."

"Well, try _harder_."

"Both of you, drop it" Seungmin said, stepping between Bomin and Joochan. "It's all pointless as long as Sungyoon-hyung keeps egging him on" he added, warily eyeing what was happening in front of them.

It was Bomin's first day at University. Well, the official date would have been March 2nd but, as it fell on a Saturday that year, classes started only on Monday; which was good for Bomin, because otherwise he would have had to miss them, considering the 2nd was the last day of Jangjun's heat and nothing, absolutely _nothing_ , would keep him away from his favorite hyung when he needed him the most.

Anyway, it was an important date for Bomin, so the whole pack met outside the University's gate to wish him good luck, with plans to meet again around lunch time. Of course it wouldn't be his pack if they didn't create chaos or a scene whenever they could.

Case in point, Daeyeol getting all teary-eyed and weeping for the past _twenty minutes_.

"It feels like yesterday when he joined us." Daeyeol said, sniffing loudly. "Still in Junior High. So cute and adorable. And now he's a man and all grown up."

"I know, I know..." Sungyoon replied, patting his back. It would have seemed he was sharing the same sentiment if it wasn't for the wide smirk on his face. "Oh, oh! Remember? Back then he was so _tiny_ his head barely reached the top of your shoulder!" he added, making Daeyeol wail loudly. _Again_.

' _Sungyoon-hyung, you are a bastard. Daeyeol-hyung, get it together._ '

"... How high are the chances that I can be lucky enough to get struck by a lightning right now?"

"Not as high as you wish" Jibeom replied, looking completely exasperated.

"Don't worry, the worst part is about to come up" Youngtaek said.

"Yeah, it will be over quickly after that" Jaehyun added.

"... There's worse?" Bomin couldn't help but ask and the commiserating look all the others gave him at the same time filled him with dread.

"Baby pics" they all said in sync.

' _Baby what_ '

"... What?" Bomin turned to see that Daeyeol was searching around for his wallet and, when he found it, he pulled out a bunch of stuff, among which was−

"Look at him!" Daeyeol screamed, sounding slightly hysterical and showing them a picture of Bomin. It looked like it was taken when he was maybe five years old. "Look at this baby! And now? _Now_?? He's all _grown uuuup_ ~" And he started crying again, leaning onto Sungyoon who looked like he was enjoying the whole thing a bit too much. ' _Asshole._ '

"... Where the hell did he get that?"

"Your parents, most likely" Donghyun replied. "I'm pretty sure he asked something similar to all of our families because he _really_ did the same for all of us."

Bomin blinked at his hyung. Twice. And promptly decided he already reached peak embarassment for the day and it was time to leave. They already made enough of a scene and a lot of people kept passing by giving them strange looks.

' _Speaking of making a scene, Jangjun-hyung is suspisciously quiet_ ' he thought, turning around to take a look at his favorite person who was standing behind him and−

"... Hyung, are you crying too?" he couldn't help but ask, his voice uncosciously rising up.

His words had the effect of making all the other members (except for his wailing leader) turn around to look at their third eldest: Jangjun's eyes definitely looked red and it was clear he had already shed a few tears.

"My baby is not a baby anymore~" his hyung said, voice broken by the emotion.

' _Oh no. No, no, no, hyung, don't do this. I can't handle it when you cry._ '

"Don't cry, hyung, please" he said, pulling Jangjun into his arms. He felt the other lean on him and nuzzle his face on his neck.

Bomin spent a few minutes trying to soothe his hyung and sent a grateful look to the other members when they waved at him and left, pulling Daeyeol away with them. ' _Thank God for small mercies._ '

"I'm sorry" he heard Jangjun say after a few moments. "I think I'm still recovering from my heat."

"It's okay hyung, it hasn't even been two days since it was over" he said, trying to reassure the other. "And yesterday we celebrated your birthday so you didn't get much time to rest."

Jangjun nodded but made no move to pull away from his arms. Bomin was _completely_ okay with it.

"Besides" he added with a cheeky tone, whispering the words right next to Jangjun's ear so only he could hear him "I might be an adult, but I am and I will forever be your baby~."

He felt Jangjun snort and then laugh.

"Yeah, you are" his hyung said, kissing him lightly on his cheek. " _My_ Bomin."

~

' _It's weird_ ' Bomin thought, sitting in the University library, surrounded by most of his pack. ' _I feel like my life had barely changed but, at the same time, everything is different._ '

It had only been just a month since Bomin started his life as a University student and barely four since he moved in to live with Jangjun and the others. He was still busy with his studies, but at least, this was something he actually wanted to focus on (Jangjun was right, though: the amount of readings and assignments he already had to do was really nightmare-inducing); he had also been recruited for the athletics team despite not being in the P.E. Department (at least it was an excuse to see and be more often with Jangjun, who currently held the position of captain) so he couldn't slouch on his training either.

But now he had more time to spend with the members of his pack: most of the days they managed to meet up for lunch and, if possible, at the library or in one of the study halls at the end of the daily classes. Even if all of them were busy with their own studies, being able to share the same space and having each other's support was one of the perks of attending the same University as the rest of his hyungs. ' _The other..._ ' he thought, turning to look at Jangjun sitting next to him.

Bomin felt that it was his personal life that stayed the same but also changed the most.

Jangjun was attending a different program, so he wouldn't see his hyung for the majority of the day, just like he used to when he was still in High School. However, now they could meet up for lunch and again after classes. They could go to University and back home together (at least, during the days Jangjun wasn't working). But most of all, since he moved in, Bomin had spent every single night sleeping next to Jangjun, whether in his new room or his hyung's.

Being able to hold in his arms the person he loved for the whole night and then waking up next to him every single morning was the best feeling in the world for Bomin. The thought of spending the night each in their own room never even came up to either of them.

' _It feels like we are dating... Except we actually aren't..._ '

And _that_ was the thing weighting down the most on Bomin. Their actions towards each other, the words spoken out loud during the day or whispered softly at night, everything they did or said basically screamed «couple behaviour».

But they weren't dating. And Bomin couldn't help but wonder.

He knew he was partially at fault: despite wanting to be with Jangjun so badly, he never asked his hyung out on a proper date. ' _Because I'm a fucking coward._ '

Bomin was happy that Jangjun seemed so focused on him and that, even when Jaehyun, Jibeom and Donghyun Presented a couple of months ago (the two formers as Betas, the latter as Omega), neither of them had a scent that Jangjun found appealing. His hyung also seemed to greatly enjoy when the two of them cuddled and exchanged kisses.

There were moments when he felt the words «I like you so much», «I love you», «Wanna be with you», on the tip of his tongue, but he always held back at the last second, afraid that, despite being Jangjun's favorite and having a special place in his hyung's heart, he would be rejected for being «just a dongsaeng».

It also didn't help that Jangjun seemed _very popular_. He had always known there was some competition for his hyung's affection, but he wasn't expecting _that_ much. Since the start of the semester Bomin had counted at least ten different people subtly flirting with Jangjun and three others doing it quite openly. And those were the ones he saw with his own eyes, because they did it when Jangjun was with him or the rest of the pack. Who knew how many others were around and Bomin had no idea about because Jangjun would only see them in class or at work.

"Another one?" he couldn't help but ask and yes, he was fully aware the tone of his voice indicated how displeased Bomin was about the whole situation, but he honestly couldn't care. ' _The nerve of some people_.'

Jangjun just smiled and rolled his eyes, throwing away the piece of paper filled with hearts and a phone number that someone managed to slip inside his bag.

"Trust me, I wish they would stop doing that. It's annoying" his hyung replied, gathering the rest of his stuff so they could go back home.

"Have you tried to, you know, actually telling people to _back off_?" Bomin asked, holding Jangjun's hand and pulling him closer while they walked outside.

"Oh I did, believe me" Jangjun said, letting their hands gently swing back and forth between them. "Some people just don't seem to understand the concept and keep going. Which is a stupid tactic, no matter who they try it with."

Bomin nodded, still feeling slightly irritated by the whole situation.

They walked quietly back to Jangjun's car and it was only once they were seated inside that Bomin spoke about something he had been thinking about for the past few days.

"Do you think it's because they see you are still not Claimed or have no Scent Marks on you?"

Jangjun looked thoughtful for a few moments before nodding slowly.

"Yeah, it could be" he replied. "I didn't even think that could be one of the reasons."

Bomin bit his lips, wondering if he should really say what was on his mind. ' _Come on, just say it, even if you're not happy about it._ '

"What if you did?"

"Huh?"

"What if you get Scent Marked by someone?"

Jangjun looked surprised and confused at the same time.

"Who?"

"Well..." Bomin really didn't want to say it, but if it was to help the other... "You could ask one of our members."

Jangjun snorted and shook his head.

"You already know I don't find any of their scents appealing" his hyung replied. "I really don't wanna carry any of their scents on me the whole time."

"You would be protected this way." Bomin knew some packs used this tactic, especially to protect their younger members and their Omegas.

"I'd rather deal with unwanted suitors" Jangjun rebutted, sounding very firm in his stance.

"Besides" his hyung added after a few moments while Bomin was thinking over about what had just been said "I'm already carrying your scent."

Bomin turned towards his hyung who was looking back at him with a calm expression and a small smile.

"... I haven't Presented yet" he couldn't help but say, while his mind was a mess of thoughts.

Jangjun shrugged and reached over to hold one of Bomin's hands.

"Part of your natural scent already exists and it's all over you" the other gently replied. "It might not be much, but it's there. And we spend so much time wrapped around each other that I've started to carry a bit of it on me."

"Really?" Bomin asked, the tone of his voice full of wonder.

"Yeah. And when I wear your clothes it sticks on even more" Jangjun said, pulling lightly on the shirt he was wearing underneath his sweater.

' _Oh that's mine_ ' Bomin thought when he noticed it. And because sometimes he had no filter when Jangjun was involved, he couldn't help but blurt "Maybe you should wear more of my clothes all the time."

His hyung looked surprised by his words before smiling widely.

"That's a wonderful idea" Jangjun replied, gently squeezing his hand. "You know how much I like having your scent on me."

Bomin didn't even try to stop the smile spreading on his face.

He also felt his heart burst with joy when, from the morning after, Jangjun started wearing more of Bomin's clothes every time he went out.

"Here" his hyung said a couple of days later, pulling one of his own sweaters out of the closet and giving it to Bomin. "I love carrying your scent. But I also want _you_ to carry _mine_."

Bomin blinked at the way Jangjun was looking at him and how the tone of his voice sounded almost possessive. He quickly put the sweater on and inhaled deeply, letting the sweet scent he loved fill his lungs completely.

"I'd carry yours forever" he said without thinking and then immediately blushing when he realized he spoke out loud.

" _Good_ " Jangjun replied and yeah, that definitely sounded territorial. "Our scents fit well together, right?"

' _Let's hope it stays like this even after I Present._ '

~

Their new habit of clothes-sharing had some... _unexpected_ results.

The other members of the pack didn't even seem to notice ("They know we spend most of our time together" Jangjun reasoned when Bomin wondered about the lack of reaction. "They probably believe it's just a side-effect of it and at this point they are used to smell our Scents mixed up." The only ones who possibly had an idea, but still made no comments about it, were Seungmin and Youngtaek and that was simply because they lived together), but they also realized that the number of would-be suitors around Jangjun had started to decrease. Which made for a very happy Omega and an even happier Bomin.

"No one bothered you at all for the past five days. It's a new record" he said.

"I know!" his hyung repied, sounding really excited. "It feels _fantastic_ " he added, laying down with his head on Bomin's chest.

It was a Saturday night and they were relaxing in Jangjun's room, neither of them feeling up to do anything else but cuddle for a while before sleeping. Bomin started lightly scratching the back of his hyung's head, smiling when he felt the other almost purring in pleasure.

"Even your admirers are backing off" Jangjun said, letting his scent wrap around them.

"... My what?" Bomin asked numbly.

His hyung lifted his head to look him and seemed genuinely surprised at his confusion.

"You never noticed?"

Bomin could do nothing but stare back blankly.

"I have admirers?"

He saw Jangjun's mouth dropping open before he snorted and then started laughing.

"Oh my God, this is hilarious! Are you for real?"

"Hyung, I have honestly no idea what you are talking about."

"So you never noticed all those people subtly −and some not so subtly− asking you out?"

"... Should I have?"

Jangjun groaned, lettin his head fall again on Bomin's chest and muttering something he couldn't hear properly, before sitting up again.

"That blonde girl from one of your classes who asked if you wanted to go study with her −and _only with her_ − back at her dorm?"

"Why would I go? I'd rather spend my study time with my pack."

"The brunette who always sits two tables away from us when we go to the library and asked for your help for an English assignment?"

"I told her to ask Jaehyun-hyung, it's his major, he knows better."

"That guy from the basketball team who keeps inviting you for coffee when he sees you in the hallways?"

"Hyung, I don't even know his _name_."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Please, stop laughing" he said, feeling completely embarassed.

"Oh baby~" his hyung said when he finally managed to keep his laughter under control. "This is so funny. You have been complaing about the number of people hitting on _me_ and never noticed the ones hitting on _you_!"

Bomin shrugged and reached to grab his hyung and pull him closer.

"Why should I? The only one I notice is you" he said.

He saw how Jangjun's eyes widened at his admission before smiling shyly at him, while Bomin felt his hyung's scent turning from content to pleased.

"Such a smooth talker~ This is why people fall for you."

"I don't care about other people" he replied, feeling more confident than he used to. An unexpected, but definitely welcome, side-effect of their constant clothes-sharing and increased cuddles, was a surge of confidence in Bomin regarding his relationship with his hyung. He still wondered what would happen when he Presented, but it felt like most of his doubts had been put to rest. ' _Sooner or later I might even ask him out for real._ '

Jangjun laid down again next to him and with his head on his chest, making Bomin immediately wrap his arms around his hyung.

"Maybe I shouldn't be so happy about it, but I am so _pleased_ " Jangjun softly said, reaching to hold one of his hands.

' _Why should I notice anybody else when the most precious treasure in the world is right here in my arms?_ '

Bomin's newly-found confidence led to a further step forward in his relationship with Jangjun.

His first semester at University was almost over: he had never been so busy between classes, assignments, training. He even started working part-time since the middle of April. The only free time he had left was spent either with his pack or lazying around with Jangjun back at home.

It had been a year since he started to help his hyung with his heat and so many things had changed.

It was right during Jangjun's latest heat between the end of May and beginning of June when things unexpectedly progressed between them.

Their strategy had already been proved to be working perfectly and Jangjun was feeling only bursts of discomfort, instead of terrible pain. It was just a combination of different things that lead to the new situation.

Jangjun, who was naturally a cuddly person, would get even more clingy during his heats. Bomin lately felt like he didn't have to hold himself back too much anymore. Added to this, both of them were exhausted from the end of the semester assignments and upcoming exams and would naturally resort to their favorite relaxing method whenever they could, which was laying down in bed completely wrapped around each other.

So it felt absolutely natural when, during the first night of heat, instead of just dropping a kiss in the back of his hyung's head like usual after wishing him goodnight, Bomin kept moving forward, gently kissing Jangjun down his neck and all over his scent gland.

It was only when he was hit by a sudden burst of pheromones and heard Jangjun's soft moan that he realized what he was doing and promptly pulled back.

"Fuck, hyung, sorry, I didn't−"

"Don't stop."

Bomin froze, afraid his brain was playing tricks on him because ' _He can't possibly have just said that._ '

"... Hyung?"

"Keep going, Bomin" Jangjun replied, pulling him back towards his own body. " _Please_."

"Hyung, you are in heat" he tried to reason while his own mind was screaming at him to stop complaing and go back to Scent Mark his hyung. "You don't really want−"

"I _do_ want it" Jangjun firmly said. "I've been wanting this for a while."

Bomin was laying completely still, unable to believe this was happening for real.

"... You do?" he asked, voice shaking lightly.

Jangjun turned partially around so he could see his face: his hyung looked embarassed, but resolute. His eyes were also clear, not Omega-gold, a sign he wasn't lost to his heat.

"Yeah, I do..."

" _Oh..._ "

It took Bomin a few moments before he moved again, turning Jangjun around so he could go back to kiss his neck, feeling his hyung shiver when his lips touched his skin. He went slowly at first, just in case Jangjun suddenly changed his mind.

But then his hyung reached out with his hand and gently grabbed the top of Bomin's head, pulling him closer and lower on his neck, making his lips lay over the scent glands. It took all of Bomin's willpower to leave only light, open-mouthed kisses and a few quick licks, instead of sinking his teeth like he wanted to; besides, even if he did, he couldn't Claim the other. ' _Oh, but I want to so badly..._ '

The soft moans coming from Jangjun's mouth didn't help either. But he couldn't go too far, so after he felt he Marked his hyung enough for the night, Bomin pulled back only to rest his forehead against the back of Jangjun's neck.

"I haven't Presented yet so it won't last long" he whispered, still feeling incredulous by the unexpected turn of events.

"That means you'll just have to do it often, then" his hyung replied, intertwining their fingers. "How does every day from now on sound to you?" he added, making Bomin's heart skip a beat before he smiled widely.

"Absolutely _perfect_."

~

Being able to Scent Mark his hyung every single day was exhilarating. And not just once or twice a day. Jangjun seemed to enjoy it very much, considering the amount of times he planted himself over Bomin's lap or pulled him towards himself while leaning against the wall.

Bomin treasured all the small and soft sounds coming out of his hyung's mouth whenever he Marked him. And Jangjun gave back just as much as he got, even teasing him by lightly grazing his teeth against his neck and leaning his body _completely_ against Bomin's (and now his shower times lasted longer for _obvious_ reasons). While they managed to keep their PDA to reasonable, "normal", levels, once at home the restrictions were gone: Bomin felt a thrill every time he pulled Jangjun to sit on his lap or pushed him down the bed and Scent Mark him to his heart's content, listening to his hyung's pleased sounds.

The new dynamic between them boosted even more Bomin's confidence to the point where he thought he had no reason to hold back anymore. He didn't feel threatened or doubtful again even when Joochan (who got along with Jangjun like an house on fire) Presented as an Alpha.

That's why, a couple of weeks before his 19th birthday, he officially asked Jangjun out on a date.

"Let's go out tonight" he said to his hyung one afternoon while they were watching a movie in Bomin's room. "I wanna go on a date with you."

Jangjun, who was laying down half on top of Bomin, sat up and turned to look at him, clearly surprised.

"A date...?"

"Yeah."

"As friends or...?"

"As _more_ than friends" he replied, watching how Jangjun's expression turned from surprised to happy and bashful.

"You are... asking me out? Really?" his hyung questioned, sounding almost hopeful?

"I like you, hyung" Bomin immediately answered. "I like you a lot. And I really wanna date you."

" _Oh_..."

They spent a few moments in silence, Jangjun looking contemplative but with a small smile gracing his lips, while Bomin tried to calm down his panicking heart and mind. ' _I said it. Fuck, I really said it. There's no turning back now. Please, say yes. PleasePleasePlease−_ '

"I'd like to go on a date with you" Jangjun finally replied.

It took Bomin a few seconds before the words fully registered in his brain and he quickly sat up, pulling the other closer to him.

"Really?" he asked, wanting to be sure he actually heard him right.

"Yeah" Jangjun nodded, resting his head on Bomin's shoulder. "Yeah, I do."

' _A date. We're going on a date... I feel like my heart is gonna burst from happiness._ '

Despite knowing it was going to happen, it started to feel real to Bomin only when it was actually time to go out. They had decided to keep it simple, going to one of his hyung's favorite noodle restaurant and then walking around the stalls of the night market near the river, stopping by to eat street food along the way.

Jangjun seemed to enjoy the date, talking animatedly for most of the evening, a smile costantly present on his face. Bomin let go of all the barriers and restriction he had unconsciously set on himself in the past few years and just acted on his instincts: he showered his hyung with compliments but also didn't refrain from teasing him a few times; he often reached to hold Jangjun, either by grabbing his hand or letting his arm wrap around his waist. Bomin also dared to drop a few kisses on his hyung's neck while they were walking around, enjoying when Jangjun acted surprised at first, but then pulled him closer to kiss him back.

"Thank you, Bomin" Jangjun said once they got back home and were getting ready for the night.

"What for?"

"For the date. It was great" his hyung answered, laying down on his bed.

"I'm glad you had fun. I just wanted you to enjoy it and relax" Bomin replied, joining the other. "I know it wasn't much, but..."

"No, it was perfect. It fitted _us_ , you know?"

"Yeah... I'm just... Happy" Bomin said, pulling Jangjun against him. "I stil can't believe you said yes."

"... Why would I say no to you?" Jangjun softly asked.

"... Because you could have whoever you want" Bomin said, tightening his grip on the other's waist. "But, after tonight, there's no way in Hell I'm gonna let anybody else try and take you away from me."

" _Good_ " Jangjun replied, letting his scent ( _happy-possessive-pleased_ ) wrap around them. "Because I would always choose you. Only _you_."

"You're the only one I have ever wanted, hyung" Bomin finally confessed the night of his birthday, when they got back home after celebrating with the rest of the pack. "My heart has always been yours."

"I think..." Jangjun said, placing himself on Bomin's lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. "I think I gave my heart to you a long time ago. I'm all yours, if you want me."

Bomin could only reply by pulling Jangjun closer and kiss him properly on the lips.

' _Mine. Jangjun is finally mine._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally BoJun becomes a couple. Yay! * _throws confetti_ *  
> I'm 90% sure the next chapter is the final one and things are gonna get steamy. *wiggles eyebrows* You have been warned.  
> I've also changed my initial warning accordingly.
> 
> As always   
> Positive reviews are welcome.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.   
> Needless hate can be left outside the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jangjun, be careful" he heard Daeyeol say, before he felt the gentle hands of his lover laying on his shoulders.  
> "Bomin" his hyung said, trying to keep his tone soft. "Bomin, you are Presenting."  
> He looked up at his lover, the words barely registering in his brain.  
> "I'm... what?"  
> "You are Presenting" Jangjun repeated, gently caressing his back.  
> "But... But I didn't... Are you sure?" he asked, unable to believe what was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! OMG I can't believe we have reached the end of this story!  
> This update is... slightly longer than the others. Oopsie!  
> Also it's gonna focus on a few particular moments of their relationship, so expect a little bit of time skips.  
> One of the things mentioned here is the "Official Register of a pack": consider it like an actual booklet stating when the pack was formed, who the members are, if there are mated pairs, children, and connections to other packs.
> 
>  **WARNING:** this chapter contains smut
> 
> On an unrelated note, we are getting closer to GolCha's comeback!!! *applause*  
> The concept pics and teasers are so cool!!!  
> (... Those uniforms... _daaaaaaamn_ )
> 
> "Dialogue"  
> ' _Thoughts_ '  
> «Messages / written texts / dialogues narrated inside other dialogues»
> 
> Bomin's POV
> 
> Enjoy~❤

By mutual and silent understanding, Bomin and Jangjun decided to keep their new relationship status a secret from everybody. Not because they were afraid of negative reactions or had anything to hide, but they simply wanted to avoid all the teasing and remarks the others would make.

"Besides" Jangjun said one evening while they were laying on Bomin's bed, "it's kind of exciting keeping this as a secret. It's like sneaking around!"

Bomin honestly didn't care: he was finally dating the person he'd been in love with for years, they were living together and now he could kiss him and make-out with him whenever he wanted.

(There was a part of him, though, that wanted to shout out to the world that Jangjun had choosen _him_ and that his hyung was ' _officially off the market, so back off bitches._ ')

What the both of them failed to take into account was the effect their new relationship would have on Jangjun's heat. Now that they were dating, they spent quite a lot of time locking lips whenever they could, away from prying eyes. Despite never reacting in such a way in front of him, Jangjun would get horny during heats: they were, after all, the moments where his Omega side was looking forward the most to find a Mate and sate his needs. But Jangjun's first heat since they became a couple happened only a few days after getting together: still taken by the novelty of their situation, they simply... _forgot_ things could escalate.

So Bomin was quite surprised when, during their make-out session on the first day of heat, Jangjun suddenly pushed him down the bed, straddled him and started rubbing himself on his lap.

"Fuck, hyung, wait" he said, pulling back from the kiss and gripping tightly his hyung by the waist, even if his mind was screaming at him ' _What are you doing, you fucking idiot??_ '.

Jangjun whined and, when Bomin didn't let him move, he started to whimper. _Loudly_.

"Why did you stop?" the other complained, leaning down so he could leave kisses all over his neck.

"You've never done this before" he replied, groaning when he felt Jangjun suck lightly near his collarbones.

"I've never dated you and kissed you like that before, either. So?"

"You are acting like this just because of your heat." It was taking all of Bomin's self-control to stay still and not thrust up against the other.

Jangjun pulled back, sitting properly on his lap (' _This really doesn't help_ ') and looked at him with a funny expression.

"Of course I do. Heats make me horny. Having you kiss me and touch me just make me _hornier_."

"I know they do" he said, trying both to stop blushing and to avoid thinking about a horny Jangjun. "I just wasn't expecting you to react like that."

Jangjun sighed, before showing an affectionate smile.

"Why wouldn't I? The person I love is taking such good care of me" he said, caressing gently Bomin's face. "You are also very attractive and my Omega is very pleased someone like you is focusing on me like that" he added, making Bomin flush at his words.

"But I'm not planning to have sex with you yet" Jangjun said. "Wait, let me explain" he added when he saw Bomin's surprised expression.

"We just have started dating and I wanna do things properly with you" he said, reaching to grab one of Bomin's hands still holding his waist. "I wanna go on more dates, I wanna enjoy taking my time living the development of this relationship with you. And to be honest, I'd rather wait until you Present to have sex with you."

"... That could be two years from now" Bomin couldn't help but point out.

"I'm willing to wait" Jangjun said, squeezing his hand. "Will you?"

"Of course" he immediately replied. "I want you hyung, you know I do, but your happiness always comes first for me" he added and he meant every single word he said.

"And that's what makes you such a great boyfriend and perfect future Mate" Jangjun said, smiling widely.

"Even if I Present as an Omega and won't be able to give you everything you expect?"

"I don't care what you Present as. I choose _you_ , Bomin."

He couldn't hold back anymore and pulled Jangjun towards him, pouring all of his love and affection into that kiss.

"Besides" Jangjun whispered, pushing his hips down on his lap "There are other things we can do to help and please each other."

Bomin just growled and rolled them over, excited at the prospect of finding new ways to make his lover feel good.

~

"We are making a scene. _Again_."

"It's Daeyeol-hyung, you should have expected it."

"A man can hope, though..."

"True..." Jibeom replied, turning towards the end of the raw of chairs they were sitting on. "I actually feel sorry for Jangjun-hyung, having to deal with _that_."

Bomin turned as well, watching his leader alternating between crying, waving excitedly at Jangjun standing at the front of the room and complaing to Sungyoon how "my kids are growing up... I'm not ready for this! Where did time go?!"

'... _Get a grip, man._ '

"... He's gonna do this for all of us, right?" Joochan said, sitting on the other side of Bomin and watching Daeyeol with a resigned expression on his face.

"Unfortunately yes" Seungmin replied, sighing heavily but smiling when Youngtaek reached over to squeeze his hand. "Twice for those of us going for our Masters too" he added, making the rest of the pack groan in despair.

It was the beginning of February and they were attending Jangjun's graduation ceremony. It was an important day for his hyung so the whole pack came to congratulate him. Despite finally getting his degree, things wouldn't change much, considering he was going to start his Master at the same University in a month.

Bomin waited with the others until the end of the ceremony; although he wanted to be the first to hug and congratulate his hyung, he stood back, watching Jangjun greet his family first. Only after his parents left, he moved towards them, stopping when he saw the faces Daeyeol was making.

"Come here, you big lump of fluff" Jangjun said, opening his arms so that their leader could hug him.

Bomin didn't even try to hide the smile on his face watching Jangjun trying to calm Daeyeol down and turning towards them with an expression that screamed " _Help. Make him stop. This is embarassing_ " and sending Sungyoon a grateful smile when he pulled Daeyeol away from him.

Bomin actually moved so that he could be the last of the pack to hug Jangjun, just so he could hold him longer than the others.

"Congrats, hyung" he said when they were finally hugging.

"Thanks baby" Jangjun replied, leaning on him and rubbing his nose on his neck. "No kisses for me?" he asked in a whisper and then took advantage of their position and how Bomin's body was covering his own to give him a quick kiss below his ear, making him shiver.

"Later, when we go back home. I'll take proper care of you, hyung" he replied, the tone of his voice clearly showing his intentions.

"Such a good boyfriend" Jangjun said, almost purring, giving him a look that promised him they were going to keep each other busy that night.

It has been almost half a year since they started dating and Bomin was still on cloud nine. Some mornings he would wake up, his gaze immediately landing on Jangjun laying next to him in his arms, and he would still feel surprised by the fact that they were actually a couple.

Being with Jangjun really felt like a dream coming true.

He couldn't even describe how happy he felt when he could lean against his hyung or hug him and tell him "I love you" and hearing Jangjun say it back, always with an affectionate smile on his face. Or how, when they were at University, he would pull the other in dark corners so he could kiss him to his heart's content. Even better when they were both at home, done studying or revising for the day, and they'd laid down on a bed just to cuddle and make-out.

They both kept to their words and, despite the overwhelming attraction they had for each other, they didn't fully consummate their relationship.

That didn't mean their kisses or touches were always pure and chaste. Bomin was deeply enjoying finding new ways to make Jangjun reach his orgasm just by using his mouth or his fingers. Having someone as breathtaking as his lover laying naked on his bed, moaning his name and begging for release was quickly becoming Bomin's favorite activity.

"You're gonna be the death of me" Jangjun said when he managed to catch his breath after reaching his third orgasm for the night.

"That would be bad, 'cause all I wanna do is make you feel really happy, alive and loved for the rest of my life" Bomin said sitting up from where he'd crawled between his hyung's legs.

" _Bomin_ " Jangjun groaned, covering his face. "I can't believe such words came out from the same mouth that just made me cum."

Bomin chuckled, reaching over to pull Jangjun's hands away and leaning down to kiss him softly on the lips.

"I love you" he said, moving to gently caress his lover's face. "I love you so much. You make me so happy, hyung. So, _so_ happy. I don't have much to offer you, except all of me."

Jangjun sighed but he smiled widely at him, his sweet scent wrapping around them like a comforting blanket.

"Love you too" he said, wrapping his arms around Bomin's neck and pulling him down to rest against his own body. "My wonderful boyfriend. Never leave my side, okay?"

"I promise."

~

Bomin read for the fourth time the notice he had received just a few minutes earlier, his brain still refusing to accept what was written in front of him. He took a deep breath and quickly went to look for his coach.

"Coach Kim, a word please!" he yelled the moment he saw the other heading towards his office.

"Ah, Bomin-a! Do you need to talk about something? Come in, come in" the other said.

"So, what is it?" the coach asked once they were sitting inside.

"It's about the notice for the trip to Busan."

"If you are worried about the expenses, everything is covered by the University" the Coach immediately said. "It's also on the weekend so you won't miss any classes."

"Yeah, that's fine, but I can't go" Bomin replied.

Coach Kim sat there staring blankly at him for a few seconds before quickly shaking his head.

"What do you mean you can't go? You are one of the aces of our team! You _have_ to go."

"There are so many great athletes, it can't be much of a loss if I don't go, right?"

The coach looked at him with a pensive expression for a while.

"Do you have a problem with the team?" he softly asked him. "I though Seungmin, the current captain, was a member of your pack and you went to school and trained together with a few other members of the team."

"No, no, I have no problem with them" Bomin hurriedly clarified. ' _How do I explain the real reason to him?_ '

"Then what is it?" the coach asked him. "I can't help you out if you don't tell me anything" he added when Bomin kept silent.

"It's a personal matter." ' _Please, don't make me say it_.'

"Bomin, you can get dispensed from official competitions only if you are sick and you have a doctor's certificate to prove it, you have a previous commitment with something else related to the University that cannot be delayed, the event happens during your Cycle or you have to help your mate."

"..."

"What was that?" the coach asked when Bomin could do nothing but mutter his reply.

"Cycle."

"Hm?"

"It's during a Cycle" he said, avoiding eye contact and blushing.

"... Bomin, you are 19. I know you haven't Presented yet. You are required to submit a certificate when you do."

"It's not mine. It's... my boyfriend's" he finally said, disgruntled by the fact that the first person to know he was in a relationship was someone outside his pack.

"Bomin..." the coach said, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, but unless you present a document that certifies a Claiming, whether signed by a doctor or by bringing a copy of the Official Register of your pack that lists you as Mated with someone, the University won't consider it as a valid excuse to not attend. Not just here, in all the other Institutions or at work places, it works the same."

Bomin sat there, unable to believe he couldn't get away from it.

"I'm sorry, Bomin" the coach said. "I know it must not be easy and you may think it's unfair, but that's the reality of the situation. There's nothing I can do to help. I'm really sorry."

Bomin just nodded, his mind completely blank. He barely remembered to thank the coach before he walked out of the office.

' _What the fuck am I supposed to do now?_ '

~

' _I could find a way to get sick at the last moment... But then I'd have to actually_ _ **be**_ _sick and get a doctor's certificate, which means Jangjun would spend the whole time worried about me while having to deal with his heat on his own..._ '

' _Food poisoning? It's bad, but not that bad... But I'd have to be really careful to pull it out...._ '

' _I could fake-trip down the stairs. If I don't hurt myself too badly, wearing a cast for a week or two won't be much of a problem..._ '

' _Maybe I could give food poisoning to the rest of the team as well..._ '

' _What if I–_ '

"Bomin?"

He turned around when he heard Jangjun call for his name. They were in his hyung's room, both of them busy with their own studies, but still finding time to sneak a few kisses or hugs every once in a while.

"Yes hyung?"

"You look distracted. Is everything okay?"

Bomin just stared at the other, words escaping him for the moment. ' _How am I supposed to tell him?_ '

"Hey" Jangjun softly called for him, reaching over to hold his hand. "Baby, talk to me."

Bomin still keep quiet for a few moments before finding the courage to speak.

"The athletic team has to go to the Spring Championship to Busan."

"Oh" Jangjun said, sounding surprised. "I forgot about that. When I went last year it was at Daegu."

"You're worried because you won't be here with me?" Jangjun asked, trying to guess what was troubling him. "It would be the first time we'd spend the night apart since you moved in."

"That's... that's not the only thing..."

"Oh?"

"Hyung..." Bomin took a deep breath before continuing. "Hyung, the competition is at the end of May."

Jangjun stared at him as if he couldn't understand what the problem was.

"It start on the afternoon of the 30th and last for the whole day on the 31st. The return trip is on June 01st" he said and watched how it took Jangjun only a few seconds to connect the dots.

"Oh... That's... _Oh_..."

"Your heat starts on the 31st, I know.." he said, pulling Jangjun towards him. "I don't wanna go, hyung."

"But you'll have to, because you don't have any valid reason to avoid it" his hyung replied, crawling into his lap to wrap his arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry, hyung" Bomin said, holding Jangjun tighter against himself. "I can try to do something to miss it. Hell, I could leave the team, it's not important, I–"

" _Don't_ " Jangjun interrupted him. "I know it's not your career's choice, but you get extra credit for it and that is useful. I..." his hyung sighed, burying his face in the crock of Bomin's neck "I totally forgot about it and didn't think it could fall during my Cycle."

"I'm sorry, hyung, I'm really, _really_ sorry."

"Hey, baby, no, stop apologizing, it's not your fault" Jangjun said, pulling back and holding his face gently with his hands. "This is something outside of our control. Things like that can happen."

"But I _promised_ you" Bomin replied, tightening his grip on the other. "I promised I wouldn't leave you when you need me and I'm breaking that promise."

"Oh baby, no, you're not" Jangjun said, pulling Bomin towards his own body, making him rest his head against his chest. "Everything will be fine, trust me. You're gonna miss my heat just for a day and a half. It might not be the best situation, but it's doable."

"You sure?" he asked, voice soft and anxious.

"I am, don't worry" Jangjun replied, caressing his back. "We'll just have to spend a lot of time cuddling both before and after you leave, okay?"

Bomin nodded, pulling Jangjun down so that he could kiss him.

"I'll make it up to you, I swear."

~

"How are you holding up hyung?"

"... Everything's fine..."

"... You don't really sound like it."

"My heat is gonna start in a few hours and I'm sooo _NOT_ looking forward to it."

"I'm sorry, hyung..."

"Bomin, stop apologizing. I told you it's not your fault."

"Still..."

"If it helps lessen your completely unjustified guilt, I've decided to spend it in your room and I'm already nesting."

"... Send me a pic?"

"Oh?"

"You are adorable when you are in your nests" Bomin replied, smiling softly. "Consider it as a good luck charm" he added when Jangjun started to complain about the truth of his statement.

"... Fine. Win for me, baby."

"I will, hyung."

"How did it go today?"

"... Okay..."

"Hyung you don't sound okay at all."

"I'm fine, baby, really..." Jangjun replied. However Bomin could clearly hear from the tone of his voice that the other was in pain and was just trying to hide it.

"Hyung, don't lie to me. _Please_."

It was quiet for a few seconds before Bomin heard sounds of muffled crying and his heart broke.

"It hurts... It hurts _so badly_..." Jangjun whispered, trying to speak through his pain.

Bomin could do nothing but keep repeating words of comfort: listening to his lover sound like that and being unable to help was destroying him.

"I'll be back around noon tomorrow, then I'll take care of you."

"Okay... Okay... Can't wait for you to be here..." Jangjun replied when he finally managed to calm down for a bit.

"Me too, love. Me too."

Bomin couldn't really fall asleep that night. The thought of Jangjun having to deal with the pain all by himself and being unable to do anything to make him better was wrecking him. It was around 4am when he completely gave up, dressed up and, after checking on his phone, went to talk with coach Kim.

Jangjun woke up all of a sudden when he heard the door of the room being opened. He was even more surprised when he saw who was the person that just walked in.

"... _Bomin_? Is it... Is it really you?" Jangjun asked, wondering if he was still dreaming.

Bomin dropped his bag on the floor, quickly took off his clothes and immediately slipped into the bed besides his hyung, swiftly pulling him in his arms.

"I couldn't wait any longer, not after your phone call" Bomin replied holding him tight.

Jangjun's gaze fell on his watch and noticed the time.

"... It's barely 8am... How did you get here?" he asked, finally feeling himself relax for the first time since his heat started.

"Took the first train" Bomin replied, starting to Scent Mark the other. "Scared coach Kim to death when I went knocking at his room and told him I was leaving."

"And he didn't stop you?"

"The competition was over, I did my part, won a couple of medals" he replied, turning Jangjun slightly around so he could give him a quick kiss. "The only thing I'm gonna miss is the trip back with the rest of the team and that doesn't really matter."

"... I'm so happy you are finally here" Jangjun said, pulling him by the back of his head to deepen their kiss.

"All I could think about was coming back home to you" he said when they moved apart to catch their breaths.

"Welcome home, baby" Jangjun said, smiling widely and with so much affection.

"I'm home" he replied and moved to kiss his lover again.

~

"Are you having fun?"

"... Honestly, if they keep screaming like that, I won't be responsible for my actions any more."

Jangjun laughed, perching himself on the kitchen table.

"You know how it is. If somebody doesn't scream, creates chaos or causes a scene every once in a while, it wouldn't be us. Our pack is not known for being calm and quiet."

Bomin just leaned against the table, massaging his temples. They were celebrating his 20th birthday at his leader's house. However he didn't want to admit to the others he wasn't really in the mood to party.

He had not shown any signs of Presenting three days earlier and it seemed nothing was going to happen. ' _I'll have to wait for my next birthday..._ '

It wasn't really a bad thing, because it meant not having to deal with heats for another year; on the other hand, if he didn't Present, he'd have to wait even longer to see if he could Claim his hyung.

Bomin knew Claiming between Omegas could happen. He still hoped to at least Present as a Beta, so he could help Jangjun even more. ' _That's it if he still likes my scent after..._ '

Bomin shifted so he could lay his head against Jangjun's shoulder, turning it slightly so he could rub his nose on his neck. He felt his hyung wrap an arm around his waist to pull him closer.

"You okay?"

Bomin just hummed, letting the sweet scent of his boyfriend fill his lungs.

"Always better when I'm with you" he replied, burying his face completely on the crock of Jangjun's neck.

"Such a smooth talker~" his lover whispered, letting one of his hands rub his head and comb his hair.

"... Are you purring?" Jangjun asked a few moments later, clearly amused.

"Feels so good~" Bomin answered. "Even my headache is almost gone."

"Oh?"

"Hmmm..." Bomin shifted on his side so that he was completely leaning against Jangjun. "Everything feels just like... too much. Your scent and your warmth are the only things that don't make me wanna crawl under a pile of blankets."

He felt Jangjun stiffen at his words and he whined when the hand stroking his head suddenly stopped.

" _Noooo_ ~ please go on~"

"Bomin. Bomin, look at me."

He really didn't want to move: he had finally found a position where he could feel comfortable again. It was only the anxious tone in his hyung's voice that convinced him to move away, but only slightly.

"Bomin, how long have you been feeling like this?" Jangjun asked, a serious expression on his face.

"Hmm, don't know... Couple of hours, I think?" he answered, reaching to hold Jangjun's hand. "Don't worry, if it gets worse, I'll go back home and take a pill."

"Can you tell me what you are feeling right now?" his hyung asked, standing up and moving away from the table.

"... Why?"

"Please, answer me."

"Hmm, sounds are too loud. But that's expected when we are all together" he honestly replied, whining when Jangjun pushed him to sit down on a chair. "Can we cuddle now?"

"How about smells?" Jangjun asked him instead, gently caressing his face.

"I can smell you. You smell _soooo good_ , hyung~" he replied, rubbing his cheek against his lover's hand. "Your hands feel nice... So cool..."

"Are you feeling hot?" ' _Why does he sound so anxious? It's just a normal headache._ '

"It's Summer, hyung, of course I do."

"Daeyeol-hyung"

"No, my name is Bomin" he said, opening his eyes to frown at the other. ' _When did I close them?_ '

He noticed Jangjun whispering something to his leader, his face looking nervous. Whatever he said made Daeyeol immediately turn to look at him with a surprised expression.

"Bomin, are you feeling unwell?" his leader asked, moving to crouch in front of him.

However, the moment he got closer, Bomin was hit full force by Daeyeol's scent and he almost gagged by the smell. He pushed his leader away, covering his nose with his arm.

"Hyung, what the hell? You _stink_ " he said, standing up and moving away. When he turned to reach for Jangjun, hoping that his lover's scent would cover the _frankly unappealing_ one of his leader, he saw his hyung standing frozen a few steps away from him, watching him with wide eyes.

He could see the other members had also stopped whatever they were doing to look at what was happening.

"What?" he asked, not liking all the attention he was getting.

"Bomin" Daeyeol said, trying to walk closer again and stopping in his tracks when Bomin almost hissed at him. "Bomin, I need to make sure."

"Make sure of what?" he asked, not understanding what was happening.

"Let me get closer, okay? I won't do anything" Daeyeol said, moving slowly towards him with his hands raised. When his leader was almost two steps away from him, Bomin could immediately smell his scent again.

"Step back" he said, covering the lower half of his face with his hands. When Daeyeol tried to keep moving, he actually growled at him.

Bomin saw everybody freeze in their spot and that didn't help clear his confusion.

"What's wrong? What is happening?" he asked, feeling his head throb in pain. He crouched down, his hands covering his nose and eyes, because all the sounds and lights were making him feel ill.

"Jangjun, be careful" he heard Daeyeol say, before he felt the gentle hands of his lover laying on his shoulders.

"Bomin" his hyung said, trying to keep his tone soft. "Bomin, you are Presenting."

He looked up at his lover, the words barely registering in his brain.

"I'm... what?"

"You are Presenting" Jangjun repeated, gently caressing his back.

"But... But I didn't... Are you sure?" he asked, unable to believe what was happening.

Jangjun nodded and turned towards their leader.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I have a spare room, he could stay here tonight" Daeyeol replied, making his hyung nod.

"What? No!" Bomin said. "I wanna go home with Jangjun-hyung."

"It's too dangerous to take you outside, even if we use one of our cars" Daeyeol replied.

"But I don't want to..." he said, totally unhappy with the situation.

"Come on" Jangjun said, helping him stand up. "Let's get you to the other room."

"Hyung, wait" he stopped the other, wrapping him into a hug. "I wanna go home with you."

"Sorry, Bomin" Jangjun said, sounding apologetic. "But this is the best solution" he added, managing to start walking towards the spare bedroom, dragging Bomin with him.

The others quickly stepped back, trying to avoid making Bomin react badly to their presence.

As soon as they were inside the bedroom and Jangjun moved to pull away, Bomin tightened his grip on the other, unwilling to let him go.

"Baby, I can't stay" Jangjun said, patting him gently on his back.

"Why not?"

"You need to be alone when you Present" Jangjun explained. "All of your sense will go haywire and you won't be fully in control of your actions. It's honestly like being born again. Even if my scent has a good effect on you now, who knows how you may react in a few hours."

"It could be dangerous for you" Bomin realized. When he felt Jangjun nod, he sighed and forced himself to step away.

"Then you have to go. Just the thought of hurting you, even accidentally, is simply unacceptable."

Jangjun smiled softly and leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Follow your instincts and just let go, okay?" his lover said. Before he could reach the door, Bomin grasped his hand to stop him.

"Hyung, do you think we'll be fine?" he asked, anxious at the possibility of losing his lover.

"Of course" Jangjun said, smiling widely at him. "Everything will be fine in the end. We love each other and I know that nothing is going to split us apart. So believe in us, okay?"

Bomin nodded, pulling on Jangjun's hand to lay a tender kiss on it and then letting him go.

As soon as the door was closed and Jangjun's scent started to disappear from the room, Bomin started to feel hot all over again and his headache came back in full force. He quickly took off his clothes and slipped under the sheets, covering his head with the pillow, hoping he'd be able to fall asleep fast.

' _This is terrible... It just started and I can't wait for it to be over already..._ '

' _... Why does it smell like somebody turned on a fireplace?_ '

~

“Are you okay?”

"Yeah, hyung, just... tired."

"I know, it's never easy going through it... But that's not all, is it?"

"... What do you mean?"

Daeyeol leaned back and turned to look at Bomin sitting in the passenger side of his car.

"You are worried about how Jangjun will react, am I right?"

Bomin didn't trust his own voice to betray how he really felt so he just nodded.

"I've known him for years and I've never seen him so taken by someone as he is with you. You'll always be his favorite dongsaeng, I'm sure of it."

' _Oh hyung, there's more at stake here than you can imagine_ ' he wanted to say, but just nodded again and thanked his leader for the ride home.

Bomin took his time to get back towards the apartment: he was equal parts excited and scared of what would happen when he opened the door.

' _I just have to believe in us, as Jangjun said_ ' he thought, before taking a deep breath and unlocking the door.

"I'm home" he said, closing the door behind himself and taking off his shoes.

He heard the sound of something falling, a muttered curse and someone rapidly moving towards the entrance.

"Bomin?" Jangjun appeared at the end of the hallway, a surprised and relieved expression on his face.

"Hyung..."

He saw the other moving quickly towards him before abruptly stopping just a few steps away from Bomin when a swiff of his scent reached him.

"Bomin...? You..." Jangjun said, his eyes blown wide. "You are an _Alpha_."

Bomin nodded, unable to talk. He bared his neck to the other so that his hyung could fully Scent him. From the corner of his eyes he saw Jangjun walking slowly towards him, before carefully placing his nose on his neck, taking a deep breath.

" _Oh God_..." Jangjun said, almost like a moan, leaning his body completely against his own.

"Hyung?" Bomin asked, afraid to make a move.

"So good... You smell _so good_ , baby~..." Jangjun said, nuzzling his nose on his neck even more firmly, before starting to leave quick kisses all over his scent glands, making Bomin groan.

"You like it?" he asked, almost in a whisper. He felt Jangjun quickly nod before he continued to lay kisses on his neck.

"Your turn" his hyung said, gently grabbing him by the back of his head and pushing him towards his own Scent glands.

The moment Bomin took a deep breath, he felt his Alpha side growl in appreciation and contentment. ' _Nice Omega. Pretty Omega. Smells divine. Mine. MineMi_ _ **neMine**_ _−_ '

He didn't even notice he was growling out loud until he felt Jangjun whimper and a spike of pheromones ( _pleased – captivating – territorial – loving_ ) hitting him full force.

"Oh God, hyung, you smell so good" he whispered, starting to Scent Mark the other. "No wonder you had so many suitors, you are _irresistible_ " he added, holding him tighter in his arms.

Jangjun didn't reply, too busy moaning at the feeling of his lover, a newly – Presented Alpha, caressing and marking him.

" _Bomin_ " his hyung said, voice full of want. When he pulled back from Jangjun's neck, he saw the other's eyes had turned Omega-gold and a light flush was adorning his cheeks. The whole image made his inner Alpha pleased, letting out a low rumble coming from deep within.

He didn't hesitate and placed a hand on Jangjun's cheek, tilting his head so he could finally kiss his lover after three days of forced separation.

Jangjun responded enthusiastically, letting his own hands wonder all over Bomin's back and chest, while soft and sensual moans kept coming out of his mouth. ' _If he keeps doing that, I'm gonna lose my mind..._ '

"Baby" Jangjun said once they pulled back to breath some air. "I don't wanna wait anymore."

Bomin inhaled sharply, wondering if the other meant what he actually thought.

"Hyung, do you..."

" _Claim me, Alpha_."

Well, how could Bomin say no to that?

~

As soon as they reached Bomin's room, Jangjun quickly yanked him towards himself to resume their make-out, letting his hands slip under the younger's shirt.

"Off. Take it _off_ " Jangjun said, pulling at his clothes. Bomin quickly complied and watched how his hyung moved to do the same.

As soon as all the clothes were scattered on the floor, Jangjun laid down on the bed, pulling Bomin with him.

He attacked his hyung's mouth with renewed passion, moaning everytime their half-hardened erections rubbed against each other.

"Hyung, wait" he said, even if his inner Alpha was screaming at him to continue. "I need you to be sure about this."

"I am" Jangjun replied, gently caressing his cheek. "I wanna be yours in all the ways that matter."

Bomin couldn't hold back the wide smile showing on his face, feeling his heart bursting with joy by his lover's admission.

"Okay, let me take care of you" he said, lowering his head to kiss him again.

He didn't stop at just his lips, but kept moving on, first kissing and sucking on his neck, then lower over his chest, lightly dragging his teeth on the skin and making Jangjun groan out loud. Bomin kept moving, leaving hickeys all over his hyung's hips and thighs, nipping him gently down to his calves, before draggin his tongue up, all over the inner part of his legs, until he fully took Jangjun's cock in his mouth. His hyung moaned loudly, reaching to grab him on the back of his head while he kept sucking him off.

"I won't last long if you keep going like this" Jangjun whispered. That probably had the opposite reaction of what he wanted, because Bomin's inner Alpha took it as a challenge and he started licking and sucking harder and faster, making Jangjun scream in pleasure and buck his hips against his head.

" _Bomin_... Bomin, _fuck_... I'm gonna..." Jangjun moaned out loud, before he released inside Bomin's mouth. He quickly swallowed it all, letting his hyung's cock slip out of his lips and rubbing his nose against his hip.

Bomin didn't give Jangjun much time to rest. He swiftly moved his hand between his hyung's legs, reaching for his hole that had been copiously leaking for a while.

"You're so wet, hyung..." he said, letting the tip of his finger circle around the rim, before gently slipping it inside, making Jangjun sigh in pleasure.

"Hmmm~ just like that, baby..." his hyung said caressing his head, while Bomin kept steadily moving his finger in and out and leaving light kisses over his hip and thigh.

He waited for a while before adding a second finger; he really didn't want to hurt his love when they were finally going to properly Mate. It was when he inserted the third one that he moved his free hand to grab Jangjun's cock, stroking him slowly to ease any pain he could feel.

"Baby... baby don't make me wait any longer..." Jangjun whined, while his body started to move against Bomin's fingers, making them slip inside faster and harder.

He nodded, slipping his fingers out and using them to coat his own cock. Bomin was also almost at the end of his patience, the need to mate with his Omega stronger than ever.

"Last chance to change your mind" he said, trying with all his might to keep his instincts in check, because as much as he wanted it, if his lover wanted to stop now, he would have to step back, because he'd never do something that could hurt him.

"I love you" Jangjun said, tone full of affection. "I wanna be one with you. _Please_."

That was the last straw for Bomin and he slowly pushed his hard member inside the other, both of them groaning at the feeling of finally being united.

He tried to stay still for as long as necessary, because Jangjun looked like he was slightly in pain.

"Are you okay, hyung?" he asked, gently caressing his face.

"Yeah, just... I knew you were _big_ , but it's different when you're inside of me like that..." Jangjun replied, trying to relax. Bomin felt his own cock twitch at his words. ' _I need to have him. All of him. Right now._ '

It took a full minute before Jangjun nodded at him. Bomin slowly pulled back, before slamming back in, making both of them moan loudly in pleasure. He tried to keep a steady pace, but being able to finally fuck his lover was making all his coherent thoughts disappear and his animalistic side started to emerge.

"Good, so good... Such a good Omega... God, you take me so well... As if you were made for me..." he whispered right next to Jangjun's ear, making him moan and whimper.

"Alpha... Alpha, _please_..."

"Tell me what you want. I'll give you anything."

"Wanna be yours, want you to claim me" Jangjun begged, clinging tightly to him and letting his legs wrap around his waist, making Bomin slip inside even deeper.

"Gonna make you mine, hyung. I wanted you for so long... _So long_... My Jangjun... My wonderful Omega... _**Mine**_ " he growled, slamming his erection inside the other over and over again, making Jangjun moan and whine.

"I'm close... Alpha, _so close_..." his hyung said, clinging to him as close as possible, leaving scratches all over his back. "Need you to fill me, Alpha... _Please_..."

The sound coming out of Bomin's mouth was more similar to that of an animal than a normal human before he smashed his lips against Jangjun's, kissing him breathless.

"Together... I want you to Claim me, too..." he said when they pulled apart needing air. He saw how Jangjun's eyes widened and gasped in surprise. "I wanna be the only one for you, just like you are for me. Now and forever" he added, gently caressing his cheek, even if he was still pumping relentlessy his member inside the other.

Bomin knew exactly what he was asking for: a mutual Claiming. It was getting quite common nowadays, but, for some reason, people still expected Alphas to claim their partners but not get Claimed in return. Bomin always thought that was unfair: the moment someone would get Claimed, they could physically get turned on only by the one who did the Claiming.Why should Omegas and Betas be the only ones going through that?

It was no problem for Bomin: the moment he decided he wanted to be with Jangjun no matter what he Presented as, he knew he was going for a mutual Claiming.

Jangjun reached for his face, gently kissing him, before he started dragging his lips down his neck.

"Give me your knot, Alpha" he heard the other whisper. "Fill me and Claim me. Make me yours."

Bomin groaned, feeling his knot starting to form and slowly but steadily push inside the other.

"You are so good for me... _So good_ , hyung... I'm gonna fill you up nicely, make your belly swell... Cum, love... Cum for me..."

Jangjun let out a strangled sound between a scream and a moan, before he came all over his stomach and, immediately after, he sank his teeth in Bomin's scent glands.

That was too much for Bomin: his own orgasm hit him so suddenly, making him go still inside the other, filling him up as much as he could, before he leaned down to bite Jangjun and finally Claim him as his own.

They laid like that for a while, breathing heavily, while their bodies were adjusting to the Claim bites they left on each other. From now on they would feel no attraction towards other people.

There would only be Bomin for Jangjun, and only Jangjun for Bomin.

An Alpha and an Omega.

United until the end of their lives.

It took a few minutes before Bomin slightly lifted his body away from Jangjun, even if he couldn't move around too much while his knot was still keeping them connected. He looked at the other (' _My Omega. Only mine_ ') and gently caressed his cheek. Jangjun had his eyes closed but slowly opened them when he felt Bomin's touch. As soon as their gazes locked, Jangjun smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey..." his hyung said, voice soft and full of affection.

"Hey..." he replied, smiling back. "How are you feeling?"

"Absolutely _fantastic_ " Jangjun said, wrapping his arms against his neck and pulling him down for a quick but tender kiss. "I'm _so happy_ , baby. So, so happy."

Bomin felt his smile widen at the words.

"So am I, hyung... You cannot imagine how many times I've dreamed about finally Claiming you as my own..." he said, moving his hand over the mark he left on the other's neck, feeling Jangjun shiver and moan at the touch.

"I think I have an idea..." Jangjun replied, making Bomin turn to look at him. "Your scent was the only one I could properly stand since I Presented. And you've been _so good_ at taking care of me for the past couple of years. You really believe that, during all this time, I never thought about what would it be like to have your Mark on me?"

Bomin looked surprised at the other's admission.

"You..." he was speechless, his mind going blank. Jangjun had said things before when he helped him during his heats, but Bomin always thought it was because he would get extremely horny and needy during those times. Finding out that his hyung really felt the same, wanted the same...

Bomin kissed Jangjun, trying to pour all the emotions he was feeling into that kiss, hoping the other realized how much his words meant to him.

"I love you" he said once they resurfaced for air. " _I love you so fucking much_. There's always only been you, hyung. My heart has only ever reached for yours."

Jangjun smiled widely at him, letting his scent reach out and intertwine with Bomin's.

"Love you too, baby. So very damn much."

"You do realize my heat starts in three days, right? I expect to be fucked into oblivion the whole time."

"... Your wish is my command"

~

Best Pack – Group Chat

( anJAEl ,  Doctor Zibeom is IN, Fastest Rabbit, Father of 9, Game Master DongDong, 

joo-cha-cha, Mini~Mini~Seungmin-i~, TAG-you're-it are online)

TAG-you're-it: « Min and I need to seriously invest into some good noise-cancelling headphones»

TAG-you're-it: «Jangjun-hyung is LOUD»

Doctor Zibeom is IN: «wbk»

joo-cha-cha: «you've known the man for how long?»

joo-cha-cha: «And you just realized it??»

Mini~Mini~Seungmin-i~: «I was more surprised by the amount of filth that came out from Bomin's mouth»

Mini~Mini~Seungmin-i~: «When you think you know someone... (° ̼ °) »

Game Master DongDong: «what»

Doctor Zibeom is IN: «what»

joo-cha-cha: «what»

Father of 9: «... if this is what I think it is, I DO NOT want to know»

Fastest Rabbit: «... oh God, it happened (⊙_⊙) »

TAG-you're-it: «I've been scarred for life ( ಥ ﹏ ಥ ) »

Mini~Mini~Seungmin-i~: «seconded ( － . － ) »

joo-cha-cha: «OMG THEY DID IT??!»

Doctor Zibeom is IN: «WAIT REALLY???!»

Game Master DongDong: «FUCKING FINALLY!!!»

Father of 9: «Language!»

anJAEl : «I don't get it?»

Father of 9: « Oh My Sweet Summer Child...»

anJAEl : «But  I was born during Winter, hyung...»

Father of 9: « That's not− nevermind...»

Game Master DongDong: « JANGJUN-HYUNG GOT THE D!!»

anJAEl : «Did he do bad on a test?»

Game Master DongDong: «...»

Father of 9: «...»

Doctor Zibeom is IN: «...»

Mini~Mini~Seungmin-i~: «...»

Fastest Rabbit: «...»

joo-cha-cha: «...»

TAG-you're-it: «...»

Doctor Zibeom is IN: «Oh My _God_...!»

Game Master DongDong: «... I can't do this, he's too pure»

Father of 9: «Oh baby, please never change ( ಥ ﹏ ಥ ) »

TAG-you're-it: «yes, yes, Jae is an actualy angel, wbk»

TAG-you're-it: «this still doesn't help our situation»

Father of 9: «I'm sure you could solve the problem just by talking to them»

Fastest Rabbit: «Or you can pay them back by being  _louder_ »

Father of 9: «Sungyoon  _NO_ »

Fastest Rabbit: «Sungyoon  _YES_ »

Mini~Mini~Seungmin-i~: «It's not like we're that quiet either»

Doctor Zibeom is IN: «OH.MY.GOD!»

joo-cha-cha: «Waaayyyy too much info, guys»

Game Master DongDong: «It would have cost you NOTHING to keep it to yourself»

Mini~Mini~Seungmin-i~: «but the reward from watching you all suffer is PRICELESS»

(JangStar, Maknae On Top are online)

joo-cha-cha: «never was a nickname more appropriate than yours, right Bomin-a? (▼ω▼) »

Father of 9: «Joochan, don't you dare...!»

JangStar: «you guys really got nothing better to do, ne? ╮( ･  _  ･ )╭ »

Maknae On Top: «tbh the view from the bottom is also amazing  （ ⊙ ω ⊙ ）  »

Father of 9: «CHOI BOMIN!!»

JangStar: «such sweet words~»

Game Master DongDong: «I COULD HAVE KEPT LIVING JUST FINE WITHOUT KNOWING THAT»

Doctor Zibeom is IN: «... Is it too early to start drinking?»

anJAEl : «Oh, I get it now!»

anJAEl : «You guys are a couple! Congratulations!! (^ . ^) »

JangStar: «Thank you, angel ❤ »

Fastest Rabbit: «Wait, you're actually together  _together_ ?»

JangStar: «what are you, 5? Yes, hyung, we are together  _together_ »

Maknae On Top: «I Claimed him. Hyung's mine now»

joo-cha-cha: «... well, that doesn't scream 'possessive'  _at all_ . No need to get so territorial, kid »

Maknae On Top: «why? Jealous that such an amazing person choose me as his Alpha? I'd feel the same if I were you...»

joo-cha-cha: «listen, you little shit»

Father of 9: «BOYS, please»

JangStar: «awww, look at you, baby. Such a good Alpha you are~»

Game Master DongDong: «keep your foreplay inside the bedroom.  _Please_ »

TAG-you're-it: «yes, please. And at reasonable levels too»

Maknae On Top: «I'm sorry, remind me again who was the one waxing poetics about the wonders of Seungmin-hyung's mouth just last night?»

Doctor Zibeom is IN: «I didn't want to know. I did NOT want to know ( ╥╥ _  ╥╥ ) »

Mini~Mini~Seungmin-i~: «... this is embarassing (* ≧ . ≦ * ) »

anJAEl : «Oh, what did Min-hyung do?»

Maknae On Top: «...»

Fastest Rabbit: «...»

Father of 9: «nope, NOPE, that's it.»

Father of 9: «you are all officially grounded»

joo-cha-cha: «aren't we a bit too old for that?»

Father of 9: « _Hong Joochan_ ...»

joo-cha-cha: «... sorry. Shutting up now»

Father of 9: «I'm banning all sex talks, TMI about members' habits inside the bedroom, making fun of those of us still single and generally being a d*ck to each other»

Father of 9: «are we clear?»

( anJAEl ,  Doctor Zibeom is IN, Fastest Rabbit, Game Master DongDong, JangStar

joo-cha-cha, Maknae On Top, Mini~Mini~Seungmin-i~, TAG-you're-it are offline)

Father of 9: «...»

Father of 9: «you LITTLE SHITS!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it, ladies and gentlemen and everybody else!  
> Wow, can't believe it's been a month since I started this.  
> This is the first fic I posted since getting back into writing: I'm not 100% satisfied with it, but the result is still pretty good imo.
> 
> I wanna thank everybody who took their time to check this story.  
> To those of you who left kudos and comments, I'm deeply grateful.
> 
> If you are interested, stay tuned for the other stories belonging to this series!  
> Feel free to check my other works as well.
> 
> Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Positive reviews are welcome.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> Needless hate can be left outside the door.


End file.
